El Sandwich que Baila
by Boggartt
Summary: -Me acosa un sándwich que baila – la amatista lo soltó así, crudo y sin anestesia, sabiendo perfectamente lo ridículo que sonaba. Los castaños de oro giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella levantando cada uno la ceja derecha... cómo evolucionara esta extraña amistad? / Terminada.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SÁNDWICH QUE BAILA**

**1.**

-Me acosa un sándwich que baila – la amatista lo soltó así, crudo y sin anestesia, sabiendo perfectamente lo ridículo que sonaba.

Los castaños de oro giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella levantando cada uno la ceja derecha.

/

_Dos semanas (más o menos) antes_:

La joven heredera de la casa de modas Daidoji caminaba de regreso a su casa tras una agotadora jornada escolar. En su mente forjaba el discurso que pensaba darle a su madre para que le permitiera acompañarla a la semana de la moda de Paris, un evento que por nada del mundo podía, debía, ni quería perderse.

No necesitaba pensar mucho en el camino, hacía años que lo seguía, la banquilla de la esquina, el árbol torcido, el puente rojo sobre el río, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a sus palomas… podía recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados.

Ojalá hubiera cerrado los ojos en ese momento.

Fueron unas risas las que la sacaron de su discurso mental ["y es por eso madre que es imperativo (a su madre le gustaba oír ese tipo de palabras en discursos) que asista a este evento, además de…"], eran un puñado de niños saludando y jugando con la mascota de algún establecimiento de comida, un ser humano con un gran disfraz de sándwich con sus ingredientes visiblemente ordenados, una gran hoja de lechuga, jamón, queso amarillo, rodajas de jitomate y cebolla, además de grandes ojos y boca sonriente; los brazos y piernas (que quedaban fuera del sándwich) iban cubiertas por un mallón oscuro.

Debía admitirlo, quien fuera que estuviera dentro del sándwich no lo hacía mal, bailaba al ritmo de su propia música mental y entregaba volantes a los niños y a las personas que estuvieran cerca de él. De pronto dio un par de vueltas e hizo el famosísimo moonwalk terminándolo con una mano debajo de su sonriente boca y la otra (llena de panfletos) apuntando al aire.

Tomoyo se unió al coro de carcajadas que los espectadores soltaron, fue ahí cuando el sándwich pareció notar su presencia, se dirigió hacia ella en una graciosa danza y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia comenzó a hacer el baile del robot. La chica sonreía ante la osadía del sándwich y no dejó de agradecer cuando le ofreció un volante con la información de su establecimiento (TASTE, hogar de Frank el sándwich) con un -50% en su próxima compra. Sonrió a la mascota que, contrario a irse bailando como ella supuso que haría, le extendió un volante más, lo tomó y después de cinco segundos le ofreció uno más y así consecutivamente hasta quedarse sin volantes.

El sándwich frotó sus manos, dio un par de pasos nerviosos y salió corriendo de manera muy similar a como lo hacía Syaoran cuando intentaba hablar con Sakura (y viceversa) tiempo antes de comenzar a salir, dejando a la amatista con por lo menos 20 volantes.

Y así, día tras día el sándwich que baila aparecía frente a ella salido de cualquier parte dejándole un montón de panfletos.

/

-Tal vez te ve con mucha hambre – propuso Syaoran intentando controlar la risa.

-Aún no termino – aclaró la chica.

/

Ese día caminaba con la mente en blanco, definitivamente esa noche le soltaría a su madre su brillante discurso y con un poco de suerte la mujer quedaría tan impresionada con él que daría su consentimiento para que la acompañara a París.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, el singular cosquilleo detrás de la nuca que indicaba la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme por favor? – dijo sin voltear, a su espalda el sándwich se tensó y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse – es un poco perturbante.

La chica giró a falta de respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los bordes del sándwich asomándose por detrás de un árbol. Rodó los ojos y se acercó a él (o ella, realmente no lo sabía).

-¿Por qué me sigues? – le preguntó, el sándwich dio un salto del susto – no eres bueno escondiéndote – el susodicho puso las manos sobre su gran boca como ofendido o sorprendido – escucha, toma todos estos folletos, yo no los necesito.

La amatista entregó los folletos, giró haciendo ondear ligeramente su falta y siguió su camino con la frente en alto. Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Era obviamente el sándwich que volvió a ofrecerle un folleto.

-Acabo de devolverte como ochenta de estos – le dijo intentando retroceder.

El sándwich volvió a ofrecerle el folleto, pero esta vez giró la muñeca dejando visible el lado inverso del anuncio en donde había escrito una palabra: _Hola._

Daidoji tomó el panfleto con incredulidad y releyó la palabra.

-Hola – lo saludó de vuelta – ¿nos conocemos?, ¿quién eres?

El sándwich tomó un nuevo panfleto y apuntó hacia el anuncio.

-Frank el sándwich – leyó la chica levantando una ceja – bien Frank el sándwich, ¿por qué me das tantos folletos y me sigues?, ¿sabes que eso es acoso?

Frank tomó un panfleto de su montón y con una pluma (que la chica no había visto hasta entonces), escribió algo, cuando terminó se lo pasó.

-_Eres linda_.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, era por todos sabido la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía pero, ¿un sándwich y que encima bailaba?

Frente a ella el sándwich temblaba (rodillas y brazos), cubrió su boca en señal de miedo y emprendió la huida.

Así que, al día siguiente Daidoji caminaba un poco cabizbaja, ya casi terminaba su recorrido por el parque y _Frank_ aún no aparecía. Tal vez la persona dentro de él se había acobardado ante su osadía y no aparecer más frente a ella y no volvería a recibir panfletos con descuento para sándwiches.

-¿Buscas compañía linda? – preguntó un sujeto con pinta de motonero recargado sobre una barandilla, dos secuaces lo acompañaban.

-Con todo placer te acompaño – dijo uno de ellos en tono nada agradable.

No era la primera vez que Tomoyo se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones y lo mejor había sido siempre ignorar y seguir. Intentó pasar con la frente en alto lo más alejada posible de sus cuerpos y no girar ante ningún comentario.

-Vamos cariño, no seas así – dijo uno de ellos comenzando a seguirla.

Daidoji se tensó al instante, eso era completamente nuevo para ella, ¿y si decidían seguirla todo el camino a casa o forzarla a seguirla a otro lado?, ¿serían ellos los tan esperados secuestradores que su madre había temido por toda su existencia? Apretó el tirante de su bolso e intentó seguir lo más normal posible.

-Te divertirás – repuso uno bastante cerca.

Y entonces, cual caballero de armadura blanca… bueno, de armadura de goma y doble hoja de lechuga, apareció el sándwich Frank salido de quién sabe dónde adoptando una postura de combate, interponiéndose entre los motoneros y la amatista.

Los presentes se quedaron congelados. Tomoyo ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse y de pronto ahí estaba, con su montón de panfletos en la mano con la que pretendía atacar a aquellos sujetos. Comenzó a fintar amenazadoramente y… los hombres estallaron en carcajadas.

Nadie podía culparlos, Frank se veía terriblemente gracioso con su intento de intimidación. Pronto los sujetos se partían de la risa y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Frank se unió mudamente a su coro sujetándose por debajo de la boca (lo que Tomoyo supuso era su estómago).

Cuando los hombres medio dejaron de reír, el sándwich les ofreció un folleto a cada uno y ellos, aun soltando leves risitas los aceptaron, imitaron la posición de combate de Frank y se fueron comentando lo ocurrido.

-¿De dónde saliste? – fue lo único que pudo decir Tomoyo cuando Frank volteó hacia ella.

En respuesta Frank le ofreció un panfleto (o el reverso de él).

-_Hola._

-Hola – saludó de regreso – ¿De dónde saliste?

-_Soy bueno ocultándome._

-Ayer no lo eras tanto.

-_Practiqué_.

-Ya veo – Daidoji sonrió ampliamente – gracias por eso.

-_No fue nada_ – repuso él – _debería acompañarte por si deciden volver_.

-¿No tendrás problemas en tu trabajo? – cuestionó la chica.

Frank hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Comenzaron a andar y pronto Daidoji se preguntó si había sido buena idea, la persona a su lado trotaba alegremente agitando los brazos y dando vueltas de vez en cuando.

Desde ese día, Frank el sándwich acompañaba a Tomoyo desde que se encontraban y hasta el final del parque. De una manera u otra, se las ingeniaba para mantener una conversación con la amatista sin pronunciar una sola palabra, parecía que llevaba toda la conversación planeada en los panfletos especiales (previamente escritos) para ella, además, en el transcurso del camino trotaba, bailaba, hacia equilibrio sobre una barandilla, repartía panfletos y saludaba niños.

Pese a todo, Daidoji se encontró pronto muy cómoda en su compañía como para pedirle que se detuviera y la dejara en paz.

/

-Cielos Tommy, te conseguiste un nuevo amigo – le dijo Sakura soltando leves risitas.

-Uno bien particular – agregó Syaoran.

Tomoyo solo suspiró.

-Él es agradable – intentó defenderse – solo un poco…

-¿Original?

-¿Especial?

-¿Raro?

-¿Tímido?

-Tal vez un poco de todo – aceptó ella.

-¿Al menos es chico? – aventuró Syaoran – digo, tal vez tengas una admiradora – levantó ambas cejas en un gesto gracioso.

-Ustedes son terribles – Daidoji solo pudo verlos feo, ambos chicos se carcajeaban con ganas.

-Tú fuiste quien vino quejándose por que un "te acosa" un sándwich que baila – replicó el chico, Sakura asintió.

-No me estoy quejando, solo lo comento – dijo ella uniéndose a su coro de risas.

/

-_Sales temprano_ – apuntó Frank el sándwich cuando se encontraron.

-No tuve coro hoy – dijo la amatista a modo de respuesta, se sentó en una banquilla y Frank intentó imitarla quedando con los pies en un ángulo extraño – ¿cuándo vas a hablar conmigo?

-_Estamos hablando justo ahora_ – repuso Frank.

-Sabes a qué me refiero – Frank sacó un hoja con un gran **?** – ya sabes, como las personas normales.

-_Soy un sándwich_ – escribió Frank.

-O por favor – exclamó la chica medio divertida – al menos dime si eres un chico.

-_Soy un sándwich_ – Frank volvió a mostrar su cartel pasado.

-Con piernas y brazos humanos – dijo con sarcasmo, Frank hizo un gesto afirmativo – ¿un sándwich masculino?

El susodicho comenzó a palpar por encima de su pan y acarició suavemente algunos de sus ingredientes, Daidoji sonrió divertida y finalmente Frank levantó el pulgar en un gesto afirmativo.

-Bien, al menos me acosa un chico loco disfrazado de sándwich y no una chica – repuso Tomoyo.

-_¿Al menos? _– escribió Frank – _si no te molesta que te acose un loco._

-Un poco, sí – aceptó la chica intentando sonar seria.

-_¿Ya hablaste con tu madre? _– preguntó Frank, la chica le había contado sobre sus planes un par de días antes.

-Claro que no – aceptó ella – es solo…

-_No juntas valor_ – escribió el sándwich.

-No – admitió Daidoji soltando un suspiro – es tan difícil.

-_?_

-Ella es… bueno es que – intentó – sé que dirá que no.

-_Al menos lo habrás intentado_ – dijo Frank poniéndose en pies y comenzando a repartir panfletos a la gente.

/

-Hey Tommy, ¿cómo está tu sándwich? – preguntó Syaoran durante el almuerzo.

-¿Ya se dan la mano? – agregó Sakura.

-¿O deberíamos decir se toman de la mano y el jitomate?

\- Él está muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo Daidoji viendo a sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida reír como nunca por un "pretendiente" suyo.

-¿Segura que sigue fresco? – soltó Syaoran iniciando una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

-No volveré a contarles de mis nuevos amigos – repuso la chica intentando (en vano) no unirse a las risas.

-Solo admite que te gusta – dijo Syaoran dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

-Claro que no – soltó Daidoji de inmediato – solo es agradable hablar con él.

-¿Entonces ya te habla? – preguntó Sakura.

-… – Tomoyo solo pudo soltar aire en un suspiro.

-Eso significa no – concluyó Syaoran – pero, igual te gusta.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo Syaoran – la amatista se alejó de ellos con la frente en alto.

-¿Eso significa sí? – preguntó Sakura haciendo sonreír a su novio.

/

-¿Realmente crees que es un buen discurso? – preguntó Tomoyo después de exclamar por primera vez el susodicho discurso.

Frank aplaudió con entusiasmo, levantó el pulgar y bailó un poco moviendo los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que lo escucha? – siguió la chica, Frank pareció alagado y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – si realmente te convenció debería comenzar a pensar en uno para que me hables.

El chico rascó por encima de su ojo y tomó su inseparable plumón.

-_Yo hablo contigo_ – escribió sobre un panfleto – _pero no sabes apreciarlo_.

-Tu eres quien no aprecia nuestras conversaciones – se defendió ella – deberías replanteártelo.

\- ?

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? – la chica esperó "pacientemente" por el nuevo mensaje, Frank le entregó el panfleto con un número telefónico y la leyenda "_puedes escribirme cuando quieras_" – escribirte cuando quiera – repitió rodando los ojos – los teléfonos son para llamarse, llamarse no escribirse.

-¿_Whatsapp_? – apuntó él.

-No – exclamó ella admitiendo internamente el uso descomunal que le daba a la aplicación.

-_Bueno, si no quieres_ – escribió Frank e hizo el ademán de tomar su panfleto.

-Solo – alejó el folleto rápidamente – tal vez ni siquiera lo use.

Pero lo usó, vaya que si lo usó. Los siguientes días pasó cada momento libre que tenía y hasta muy entrada la noche conversando plenamente con el misterioso chico vestido de sándwich, intentando conocerlo, descubrir su ser, absorber cada pieza de información sobre sí que le proporcionaba.

Pronto descubrió su gusto por la música, la música real (cómo la llamó) y no esa que los jóvenes suelen escuchar y pronto pasa de moda (cómo lo describió), el cine de arte y la literatura mitológica. Su extraño desprecio por los vegetales naranjas incluyendo la gaseosa de naranja (que no es un vegetal pero igual entraba en su clasificación de "cosas naranjas desagradables"), las compras por internet y Eso el payaso.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba conversar con él, de cualquier tema y a cualquier hora. Hasta el clima se convertía a ser una trama interesante si llegaban a tocarla y la discutían por horas. Fue en ese preciso punto que Tomoyo comenzó a plantearse seriamente (con un poco de temor) si ese extraño sándwich que baila empezaba a convertirse en _algo más_.

Continuara...

/

/

/

Volví... después de tanto tiempo sin publicar, eh aquí algo nuevo.

Será un fic corto, 3-4 capítulos. Espero lo disfruten, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes (lectores)

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

-¿Cuándo nos dejarás conocerlo? – preguntó Sakura al tiempo que abría su almuerzo.

-¿A quién? – repuso Tomoyo distraída con su propia obento.

-A tu novio el sándwich – respondió Syaoran – obviamente.

-No es mi novio – aclaró la amatista – y nunca lo conocerán.

-No seas envidiosa Tommy – Sakura puso su mejor puchero – también queremos conocerlo.

-Y conversar con él – agregó Syaoran preparando un gran bocado con sus palillos – tan solo piénsalo, con todos esos panfletos tendremos descuento infinito en su local.

-kjjm – Sakura intentó ahogar una carcajada.

-Olvídenlo – repuso la amatista – ah ah, nunca – la chica se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el vibrador de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

-¿Qué dice tu sándwich? – preguntó Syaoran estirando el cuello intentando ver la pantalla del celular.

-Eso no les interesa – apuntó la chica alejando el celular de la vista de ambos.

-Pero Tommy…

-Olvídalo Saku – dijo Syaoran negando con la cabeza al ver a su amiga sonreír ante el mensaje – la hemos perdido.

/

-¿En serio seguirás mandándome mensajes en lugar de hablar conmigo? – preguntó la amatista.

Frank el sándwich volteó inmediatamente a su celular.

-_No veo el problema_.

-Estás justo a mi lado – dijo ella cruzando los brazos – antes al menos te dignabas a escribirme en tus panfletos.

-_Hay que cuidar el ambiente_ – repuso el chico – _ya lo habíamos discutido_.

-Si tan solo hablaras conmigo nos evitaríamos estas conversaciones – apuntó Daidoji – piénsalo.

-_Los sándwichs no hablamos _– repuso él.

-Quítate el disfraz y terminamos con el problema – propuso la pelinegra como quien quiere la cosa.

Frank se rascó por encima del ojo, estiró los brazos y se puso a brincar de un lado al otro al ritmo de su propia música con los panfletos en alto. Tomoyo sonrió con pesar y soltó un suspiro, ese chico realmente comenzaba a exasperarla.

/

-De jamón.

-De queso.

-De champiñones.

-De carne con carne.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la amatista viendo alternativamente a uno y otro castaño.

-De lo que vestirá tu sándwich hoy – respondió Syaoran como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿No tienen nada mejor en qué perder su tiempo? – preguntó con molestia.

-Vamos Tommy vele el lado divertido – le dijo Sakura – y ya que no nos dejas conocerlo, no nos queda más que intentar adivinar cómo es.

-O de qué es – agregó Syaoran.

-Solo es un chico disfrazado de sándwich – les dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

-Porque a ti te interesa – respondió Sakura – hacía mucho que no te veía emocionada por un chico, desde… ahm… bueno – carrasqueó intentando corregir su error.

Tomoyo sabía bien desde cuándo se refería Sakura. Hacia aproximadamente un año que había conocido a un chico por el que sintió una atracción inevitable, atractivo, atento, cuidadoso y fanático de la moda al igual que ella. Entonces, justo el día en que planeaba declararse, él le habló sobre su novio. Para Tomoyo fue un golpe bajo (gracias señor destino), tan obvio que no pudo verlo (o tal vez no quiso), quedó completamente devastada, dolida y apenada por no haberlo notado, había llorado incluso pero ya estaba superado, aunque sus amigos no lo creyeran del todo.

-Por otro lado, tal vez solo te interese por que no sabes quién es – observó Syaoran – porque es un misterio.

-No me interesa de esa manera – intentó explicarse – nosotros solo platicamos.

-¿De qué platican? – preguntó Sakura – parecen conversaciones interesantes.

-De nada en particular – respondió Tomoyo, ambos castaños levantaron la ceja derecha – en serio no son cosas importantes… y no voy a contarles nada.

Los castaños suspiraron al unisón derrotados.

/

-_No te creo_.

-Es en serio – repitió la amatista – ellos intentaron robar mi celular para leer todo esto.

-_Deben estar desesperados_.

-Quieren conocerte – agregó la chica.

_-¿Por qué? Solo soy un sándwich_.

-Uno que baila – agregó Tomoyo encogiendo los hombros.

-_Lo sé, soy irresistible_ – escribió Frank e hizo una finta de galán con la mano.

-De echo solo quieren burlarse de mí – soltó la amatista, Frank le hizo señas para que siguiera – ya sabes, por conseguir un amigo al que no conozco en persona… y que no habla.

-_Tengo buena ortografía_ – escribió Frank.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eres como un ciber-amigo.

\- _:O_

-Con video-chat de un solo lado – agregó.

-_No veo el problema_.

-Claro, el video-chat es para ti – observó la chica – yo tengo que conformarme con mensajes.

-_Dudo que quieras ver un sándwich moviéndose en tu celular _ – escribió Frank.

-Podrías quitarte el disfraz – Tomoyo no había terminado la frase cuando el chico comenzó a alejarse dando pequeños saltitos con sus _venditos_ panfletos en mano – eso es un no.

/

Ese era el colmo, el mayor colmo de los colmos.

Tomoyo Daidoji caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatorio Seiji con un puñado de partituras en un brazo, libros en el otro, celular en mano y una mueca de disgusto impregnada en el rostro desde el día anterior y todo ¿por qué?

Ese sándwich… ese condenado sándwich que baila había desaparecido. Hacía casi una semana días que no aparecía por ningún lado, ni en el parque ni tecnológicamente. Caminaba lenta y pausadamente intentando encontrarlo detrás de algún árbol o banquilla y le mandaba mensajes constantemente esperando respuesta pero nada, ni un asomo de ingredientes plásticos, ni un solo carácter de su parte.

No estaba molesta, claro que no. Daidoji podía presumir (internamente claro está) de una paciencia de oro. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que algo o alguien habían logrado sacarla de sus casillas y en esa ocasión, más que molesta estaba preocupada… ¿y si le había pasado algo a ese atolondrado sándwich que baila?

_-Recordando-_

_-Tan solo dame una buena razón para no querer quitarte el disfraz._

_-¿No es muy obvio?_

_-No._

_-Si supieras quien soy tal vez ya no me hablarías._

_-Claro que sí… espera, ¿nos conocemos en persona?_

_/_

Y eso había sido todo. Ni un solo carácter más de su parte, no había afirmado ni negado la pregunta, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿se conocían o no? Y lo más importante ¿por qué pensaba que dejaría de hablarle cuando supiera quién era?

Tan metida iba en sus cavilaciones que al girar en una esquina y sin percatarse de su alrededor chocó con alguien que probablemente iba (al igual que ella) en su propio mundo, ambos cayeron al suelo desparramando sus cosas por todos lados.

-Lo siento, iba distraída – se excusó ella comenzando a palpar sus pertenencias.

-Yo también – repuso el chico frente a ella.

Daidoji logró reconocerlo como Hiraguisawa, un chico inglés que figuraban entre los pocos amigos de Syaoran o ¿era su primo? Habían compartido una clase, pero nunca hablado.

Recogieron sus cosas, se pusieron en pie e hicieron sus respectivas reverencias disculpándose mutuamente. Fue entonces que la chica notó uno de sus panfletos de _"Frank el sándwich"_ justo frente a los papeles que él llevaba.

-Ahm, esto es mío – dijo apenada señalando el panfleto (¿y si había algo escrito ahí?), el chico pareció extrañado y giró sus papeles – no sabía que lo traía.

Hiraguizawa lo separó de sus cosas y se lo extendió.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomándolo, afortunadamente el inverso iba en blanco.

Volvieron a hacer una ligera reverencia y cada quién siguió su camino.

Daidoji regresó a su estado mental de ansia y frustración a falta de mensajes. Caminó mecánicamente por la escuela imaginando distintos escenarios de excusas por parte de Frank que incluían el ensayo de una nueva canción al estilo MJ, el re-acomodo de sus ingredientes (entre lechuga, jamón y jitomate) y la menos alentadora donde, bailando el Gangman Style un auto lo arroyaba dejando una marca de neumático sobre su pan.

-Tommy despierta – la reprendió Sakura dándole alcance – vengo gritándote desde hace dos pasillos.

-Lo siento Saku estoy un poco…

-Distraída – completó la esmeralda – eso es obvio, ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada – mintió la amatista soltando un suspiro.

-Tiene que ver con tu sándwich cierto – Sakura entrecerró los ojos, la nívea abrió la boca sin emitir sonido por varios segundos – ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

-No contesta – aceptó la chica dejando escapar un suspiro – desde hace una semana y temo que algo le haya pasado.

-Tal vez solo esté ocupado – opinó Sakura.

-Tal vez – la chica volvió a perderse un par de segundos más en sus escenas mentales – tienes razón, estoy exagerando.

-Vamos de compras después de la escuela – propuso Sakura.

-De hecho yo…

-Vas a buscar a tu sándwich – terminó Sakura rodando los ojos.

-Pensé que saldrías con Syaoran – se excusó ella.

-Tiene práctica – le recordó la esmeralda.

Tomoyo se vio entonces en una encrucijada, por un lado no quería dejar sola a su amiga, por el otro, quería encontrar al Sándwich que baila, obtener una buena excusa por su ausencia y con un poco de suerte lograr un avance en su conversación cara a cara.

-Saku yo…

-Está bien Tommy, será otro día – repuso la chica sonriendo con sinceridad.

/

Tan pronto sonó la campana de fin de clases, la chica amatista se apresuró a salir del edificio. Por suerte ese día no tenía práctica en el coro. Tomoyo se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Sakura sola pero realmente necesitaba reclamarle al chico vestido de sándwich por su misteriosa desaparición.

Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo observando su entorno, tomó un respiro antes de entrar al parque y siguió girando la cabeza cada tanto en espera de alguna entrada magistral por parte de Frank. Por la mitad del trayecto alcanzó la banquilla que solían ocupar y esperó pacientemente por alguna señal de él, pero después de un tiempo considerable se hizo evidente que ese día tampoco aparecería, así que se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hasta salir del parque.

-_Hace días que no apareces, ¿sucede algo?_ – le escribió quedándose con el celular en la mano, pero llegó a su casa sin obtener respuesta – _por favor, solo dime si estás bien_.

/

Esa noche, recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón, viendo atentamente el brillo de las estrellas, con la mente vagando entre sus pensamientos, la joven Daidoji se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente fácil que había sido acostumbrarse a la presencia y compañía de aquel misterioso chico vestido de sándwich. No de forma romántica como el par de castaños pensaba, sino la peculiar amistad que habían forjado en esas pocas semanas. Su manera divertida de actuar (con gestos y posturas), sus distintas y variadas conversaciones (desde las formas de las nubes hasta la polémica obra de DaVinci) y la extraña confianza que le enfundaba compara únicamente con la que tenía con Sakura.

Debía admitir que le extrañaba y sobre todo, le preocupaba que en su insistencia por que le hablara, había decidido cortar toda comunicación con ella.

/

-¿Pudiste encontrar a Frank? – le preguntó Sakura a la amatista a modo de saludo.

Daidoji negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida tommy, tal vez se marchito un poco e intenta cambiarse por ingredientes de temporada – bromeó Syaoran – ya sabes, se acerca el verano.

-Gracioso – repuso la chica antes de que el maestro los mandara a sentar.

Durante las horas de clase la chica intentó estar lo más atenta posible a lo que decían los profesores, durante minutos lo lograba, pero después su mente vagaba hacia el parque y sus conversaciones de celular hasta que palabras sueltas como "entonces" o "es importante" o "examen" se escuchaban por el salón y volvía a poner atención.

La campana del receso llegó al rescate justo cuando la profesora de ciencias la sorprendió distraída y le soltó la pregunta más difícil de la clase. La amatista soltó un suspiro de alivio y la profesora un quejido bajo que reemplazó por la lista de tareas que no agradó a ningún alumno.

-Es tan injusto – se quejó Sakura llenando su boca de comida.

-No sé si agradecerte por esta tarea – le dijo Syaoran arrematando con su propio almuerzo.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones – repuso Tomoyo guardando el resto de su almuerzo por su reciente pérdida de apetito e intercambiándolo por las partituras de su canción para el coro – ¿y esto?

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Sakura.

-Estas partituras no son mías – respondió la amatista sacando un par de hojas de entre las suyas y mostrándolas a sus amigos.

-Serán de alguno de tus compañeros – dedujo la esmeralda.

-No es nuestra canción – dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza – parece para piano.

-Reconozco la letra – soltó Syaoran entre sorprendido y divertido señalando un par de palabras al final de la hoja – son de Eriol.

-¿Eriol? – repitió Sakura – no sabía que ustedes se juntaran.

-Eh pillines – agregó Syaoran.

-Chocamos ayer – explicó la amatista – nuestras partituras debieron revolverse.

-Ese chico vive en la luna – dijo Syaoran rodando los ojos – no sé qué haré con él.

-¿Qué podrías hacerle?, él es muy agradable – repuso Sakura reprendiendo a su novio – ustedes podrían ser muy buenos amigos Tommy.

-No sé cómo podríamos, nunca hemos hablado – dijo la chica intentando recordar algún momento que hubieran compartido.

-No sería el primer amigo que no te habla – propuso Syaoran levantando las cejas – tal vez sea más fácil de convencer que tu sándwich.

-Tan solo dime dónde lo encuentro – dijo Daidoji viendo a al chino con cara de pocos amigos.

-Seguramente en el teatro, le gusta más practicar ahí por la acústica o algo así – respondió Syaoran, la chica se puso en pie – oye Tommy, él sería el segundo amigo raro que consigues.

-Créeme que no – contradijo ella – ustedes dos fueron los primeros.

/

Eriol Hiraguizawa, era un chico inglés de media descendencia japonesa cuyo principal hobbie era la música. Llevaban la música en la sangre porque provenía de músicos, sus padres, sus abuelos, varias generaciones de ambos lados de la familia y él no podía quedarse atrás. Era un multi-instrumentista y sus composiciones comenzaban a llamar la atención de los conservatorios.

Sus manos pasaban ágilmente sobre las marmoleas teclas del piano de media cola produciendo una melodía armónica y tranquila, su nueva obra, aun necesitaba pulirla pero el arreglo en general era bueno, su abuelo mismo lo había confirmado y su abuelo (un compositor reconocido) nunca mentía, al menos no con la música ni tampoco con él.

El chico dejó una nota al aire al sentir el conocido cosquilleo que las personas suelen sentir al ser observadas. Giró la vista lentamente hacia la derecha y dio un sobresalto al encontrarse de frente con la joven heredera Daidoji.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpó ella dando un paso hacia él. Había quedado internamente fascinada por la melodía que el chico había interpretado, que el abrupto final y la reacción de él al verla la habían descolocado un poco – yo solo… ehm… estas partituras debieron mezclarse con las mías ayer cuando chocamos y bueno – dijo extendiéndoselas.

El pelinegrodestellosazules las tomó afirmando silenciosamente con la cabeza al reconocerlas como propias. La amatista hizo una ligera reverencia y giró dispuesta a irse, dio un par de pasos y paró al formularse una pregunta interna, ¿por qué nunca habían conversado? Tenían amigos en común, habían compartido clase e incluso, por lo que acababa de escuchar, disfrutaban la música por igual.

La amatista giró sobre su propio eje con una posible respuesta. El chico estaba atento a sus recién recuperadas partituras hasta que notó el cambio de dirección de la nívea. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, él curioso y ella intentando plantear la cuestión.

-Yo… – comenzó titubeante – debo resultarte muy… desagradable.

-¿Ah? – soltó el chico en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ya sabes, nunca has hablado conmigo – explicó ella.

La amatista tuvo que esperar unos segundos mientras el chico parecía analizar la situación.

-Tu tampoco has hablado nunca conmigo – dijo al fin – entonces, también debo resultarte… desagradable.

-No creo que seas desagradable – repuso ella apenada – solo, no lo sé, no pareces del tipo tímido.

-Tampoco pareces ser del tipo tímido – se defendió él – yo no suelo poner atención a la gente a mi alrededor.

-Entonces, si hubiera iniciado una conversación contigo, ¿me hubieras respondido? – preguntó ella imaginando un escenario pasado en el que pudo existir el momento, debía reconocer un par de oportunidades desperdiciadas.

El inglés, por su parte, frunció el ceño levemente.

-Es lo que hacemos justo ahora – respondió Eriol tranquilamente y sin comprender a dónde quería llegar ella.

Tomoyo enrojeció un poco, era verdad todo lo que él le había respondido… ella no había hablado con él antes, no le parecía una persona desagradable, no era del todo tímida y efectivamente estaban manteniendo una conversación… definitivamente su problema con Frank era de otra índole.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él un poco extrañado por el trasfondo de la charla.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – respondió Daidoji recobrando su gesto-sonrisa habitual.

-¿Hay alguien a quien le resultes desagradable – cuestionó Eriol intentando adivinar – y no te habla?

-No – repuso ella rápidamente – es solo… un amigo… por chat – Hiraguizawa pareció confundido – y no logro que hable conmigo… ya sabes, por teléfono o videollamada.

-No lo conoces entonces – dedujo Eriol, ella negó con la cabeza sonrojándose más – tal vez esa persona se siente más cómodo así o teme que pierdas interés.

-¿Por qué perdería interés? – preguntó la amatista.

-Tal vez… tal vez a esa persona le preocupa decir alguna tontería – planteó el oji-zafiro.

-No creo que le moleste decir tonterías – repuso ella pensando en todos los bailes que Frank el sándwich presentaba.

-Decir tonterías no es lo mismo a solo escribirlas – soltó él como pensando en voz alta.

/

-Tommy te vez muy deprimida – observó Sakura cuando la amatista llegó al salón – ¿sucede algo?

-No pasa nada – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo débilmente – no te preocupes.

Pese a su respuesta la chica soltó un suspiro bien marcado.

-¿Tiene que ver con el sándwich? – se atrevió a preguntar Syaoran.

Hacia dos días que había conversado con Hiraguizawa por primera vez y, aunque los motivos de su silencio parecían completamente distintos a los de Frank, había aumentado un poco en su confianza para enfrentar y lograr convencer al atolondrado sándwich que baila… el problema es que aún no aparecía.

-No, para nada – respondió la amatista.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó Sakura preocupada.

Daidoji iba a responder justo cuando sonó la campana y el profesor entró con cara de pocos amigos imponiendo orden sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La amatista tuvo un pésimo día, sin ninguna sola oportunidad para charlar con sus castaños amigos, saciar su apetito o dar una sola nota acertada en su ensayo con el coro. La chica suspiró y siguió andando cabizbaja, después de todo conocía a la perfección el camino que debía seguir.

La banquilla de la esquina, el árbol torcido, el puente rojo sobre el río, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a sus palomas… podía recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados.

Y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si un fuerte ruido de hojas crujiendo no hubiera captado su atención. La chica se detuvo abriendo los ojos de golpe, esperando encontrarse con un chico vestido de comida rápida. Giró con ilusión y se encontró con…

-Sakura, Syaoran, ¿qué hacen? – cuestionó la chica evidentemente desilusionada.

-No podíamos dejarte ir así como así Tommy – dijo Sakura un poco apenada – no te veías muy bien en la escuela.

-Temíamos que fueras a cometer una locura – agregó Syaoran – como hacerte amiga de una pizza o un pretzel.

-Gracioso – soltó Daidoji sin encontrar realmente la gracia.

-Si es por tu sándwich – comenzó Sakura…

-No es por él, de acuerdo – interrumpió Tomoyo lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-O por… Shiva – soltó Syaoran deteniéndose de golpe con cara de asombro como reconociendo un ovni.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su novia un tanto preocupada.

-Es real – respondió el chico sin dejar de ver un punto distante y señaló mecánicamente hacia el frente.

Las chicas siguieron la dirección que el castaño apuntaba, pudieron distinguir a unos veinte metros de distancia a una pequeña congregación de gente (niños principalmente) que rodeaban y reían ante el curioso baile que ofrecía un sándwich gigante con brazos y piernas cubiertas por una tela negra y un puñado de panfletos en mano que repartía a sus espectadores.

-¿Ese es Frank? – gritó Sakura emocionada ante la visión, apuntando al chico con el dedo (casi igual al oji-ambar).

Tanto los espectadores como el chico-sandwich giraron hacia ellos curiosos, casi inmediatamente Frank adoptó la postura del par de castaños y, como si fuera una de esas viejas películas románticas donde los protagonistas se ven a lo lejos, en un campo lleno de flores con música de fondo, Frank corrió garigoleadamente hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos. Sakura a su vez correspondió el gesto y corrió en su dirección. Como flechados por cupido se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar-trotar-girar.

Daidoji sintió como la presión se acumulaba en su estómago al ver a su "amigo" bailando como si nada, porque sí, estaba completamente segura de que era él. El enfado y estrés acumulado amenazaban con salir e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus instintos asesinos recién descubiertos.

-Si tu sándwich se roba a mi novia, te juro que tuesto su pan – repuso Syaoran a su lado un poco cascarrabias ante la escena – no me importa que tan bien te caiga.

-Wow, te imaginaba un poquito diferente – confesó Sakura cuando terminaron su ritual de baile sobre el prado imaginario con música de fondo – ternurita.

Frank agitó la mano en el aire como pidiendo que detuviera sus halagos, seguidamente le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de camarería.

-Bien, es suficiente – intervino Syaoran pasando un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros de la esmeralda – ya puedes ir a platicar y pedir disculpas por allá – señaló hacia la amatista.

El sándwich volteó hacia ella, tapó su boca con ambas manos y movió las piernas a modo de nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y levantó la mano a modo de saludo con un panfleto con la palabra _HOLA_ escrita en él.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra – logró decir ella sintiendo como el puño le temblaba – ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que eh estado? De pronto solo desapareces sin dejar rastro, no tuviste la decencia de escribir ni un solo mensaje para al menos decir que sigues vivo – Frank intentaba levantar su panfleto cada tanto – ¿Tienes idea de lo que a pasado estos días? Tuve un día terrible, no puse atención en clases, el profesor de coro casi me quita mí solo, mi madre se negó a llevarme a París y para colmo te apareces así como si nada con tu estúpido saludo escrito en un panfleto.

-_Lo siento_ – se apresuró a escribir él.

-No, basta de mensajes, papeles y correos – repuso ella respirando agitadamente – si pretendes seguir con esta extraña amistad tendrás que hablarme, ¿entiendes? Hablar, no escribir, a partir de ahora.

El chico detuvo su nervioso temblor, levantó un dedo como pidiendo un momento, alisó parte de su traje, aclaró su garganta con el puño a la altura entre boca y ojos, dejó escapar un extraño carrasqueo y…

-_Hola_ – dijo en el tono de voz más chillón que la chica había escuchado.

Ardilla, Frank tenía la voz de ardilla.

-Debes de estar bromeando – dijo la amatista soltando aire a modo de resignación, sintiendo como palpitaba la vena de su sien mientras sus castaños amigos se partían de risa… y Frank los imitaba.

/

Gracias por leer.

Creo que la voz de ardilla será un buen toque para ese curioso sandwich (eviten los jitomatazos virtuales).

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si fue así den Review, favorito, seguir, favorito, like... recomienden y sigan leyendo.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a single sándwich, I'm a single sándwich...**

**/**

**3.**

-_Pensé que esto era lo que querías_ – dijo Frank en su chillona voz.

-Quería que me hablaras – aceptó la amatista – no que ocultaras también tu voz.

-Eres difícil de complacer – dijo Frank soltando un suspiro y bajando los brazos derrotado – lamento que tu madre no te dejara acompañarla a Paris.

-Está bien supongo – repuso la chica deteniéndose al límite del parque – entonces…

-¿Nos vemos? – completó él.

-Sí, nos vemos – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y despidiéndose – si es que no se te ocurre desaparecer de nuevo.

-Descuida, aquí estaré – se despidió él.

Daidoji comenzó su caminata en solitario y cuando estuvo segura de no ser vista por su "amigo el sándwich" soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Después de la impresión inicial al verlo, escucharlo hablar por primera vez y de la sarta de carcajadas de los castaños, Tomoyo pudo tranquilizarse y analizar lo que estaba pasando, el chico había vuelto, estaba ahí completo, con sus ingredientes, esa falsa cara sonriente, panfletos y encima hablaba, pero…

Algo dentro de ella se estrujó, como el niño que espera ansioso el día de navidad para darse cuenta de que no eran los regalos que quería.

Se alegraba de verlo, le gustaba la idea de tenerlo de nuevo en su vida y que le hablara fue ese inesperado regalo de navidad.

Sí, era lo que quería… pero no lo que esperaba.

Porque dentro de ella sabía que lo que en verdad deseaba era escuchar su voz.

/

Verano, época de sol, cielo claro, días limpios, ropa corta y vacaciones.

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Seiji gozaban de sus merecidas vacaciones como cualquier otro alumno en Japón y la joven Daidoji no era la excepción. Si bien no era su estación del año favorita, la disfrutaba como cualquier otra chica normal, descansaba y dormía recuperándose del semestre escolar, se divertía con sus amigos y salía de paseo… tal vez un poco más que los veranos pasados.

¿La razón?

Tal vez las mejoras en el parque de los meses pasados estaban dando sus frutos, o los árboles crecían más verdes en esa zona. Sea como fuere, la chica iba al parque cada tanto por un par de horas, casi todos los días.

-Hoy es un día especialmente caluroso – dijo la chica viendo los rayos de sol filtrándose a través de las hojas del árbol bajo su banquilla – ¿no lo crees?

-_Es un buen día_ – logró decir Frank-voz-de-ardilla abanicándose con los panfletos.

-Tal vez estarías más fresco fuera del traje – observó la nívea como quien quiere la cosa.

-_Temo pescar un resfriado si salgo_ – objetó el chico abanicando un poco más fuerte.

Tomoyo sonrió, definitivamente ese individuo (quien quiera que fuera) era todo un caso. Le agradaba que hablara, sus conversaciones eran más fluidas y divertidas, era bueno no tener que esperar por cada contestación, revisar su celular o leer el inverso de un panfleto, escuchar algo más que la pluma sobre papel o el click de las teclas, el chico jalando aire después de hablar muy rápido y las distorsionadas carcajadas que soltaba… si no fuera por esa voz.

En varias ocasiones había intentado llamarlo a cualquier hora del día intentando pillarlo desprevenido sin el distorsionador y escuchar su voz real al otro lado de la línea, pero el chico era muy cauto y nunca contestaba. Su comunicación tecnológica seguía siendo única y exclusivamente por textos.

-¿Qué tal un helado? – propuso la amatista señalando a un hombre que vendía no muy alejado de ellos.

El chico dejó de abanicarse inmediatamente y se irguió un poco.

-_Suena bien_ – aceptó.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó ella divertida – ¿cómo piensas comerlo?

El chico pareció no escucharla, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el vendedor.

-Aquí tienes pequeño – el hombre entregó un gran helado a un niño – ¿En qué puedo ser… woo – exclamó el hombre asustado al ver un sándwich gigante postrado frente a él.

-_Quiero de vainilla y limón_ – dijo Frank con la mano apuntando hacia el carrito.

Daidoji hizo lo que pudo por no soltar la carcajada ante la cara de atónito que puso el vendedor al escuchar hablar a Frank y el cómo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, ponía un par de bolas de helado en un cono y lo entregaba. Frank lo tomó con la mano libre de panfletos y comenzó su regreso a la banquilla… el hombre seguía sus pasos.

-Yo quiero fresa – pidió la amatista haciendo reaccionar al heladero.

Frank parecía estar viendo fijamente su helado a través de la tela de su disfraz, o eso fue lo que pensó Daidoji cuando se reunió con él en la banquilla, el chico no se había movido ni un poco desde que se sentara.

-Y bien, ¿cómo piensas comértelo? – le preguntó Tomoyo sintiendo una vaga esperanza de que el chico decidiera salir de su coraza.

Pero, él se limitó a estirar el brazo con el que sostenía el cono hacia su costado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, introducirlo por completo dentro del disfraz. Daidoji frunció el ceño incrédula, por el orificio donde antes estaba su mano no alcanzaba a ver nada, se inclinó un poco para echar un vistazo y lo mismo se inclinó Frank para alejarse.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó ella incorporándose.

-_Es uno de mis muchos talentos_ – respondió él.

-¿Junto con el de esconderte, ponerte en ridículo frente a los demás y hacerme desear tener visión de rayos X para saber quién eres?

-_Y ser lindo_ – agregó Frank – _no lo olvides, es importante_.

-Y la modestia, claro está – dijo Tomoyo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Esa no es tan importante_.

La chica sonrió por el comentario. Definitivamente estaba disfrutando la estación, lamentaba no haber ido a París, pero el premio de consolación no estaba mal.

/

-Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir – le dijo Sakura por tercera vez vaciando una bolsa de palomitas en un bol.

-Basta Sakura, siempre vengo con ustedes cuando deciden no estar solos – se defendió la amatista.

Ese día habían decidido reunirse a ver una película en casa de Syaoran. La propiedad de los Lee en Tomoeda era tan basta y grande como la mansión Daidoji, tenía aproximadamente las mismas dimensiones pero la construcción, los muebles y decoración era más al estilo chino, los jardines bien estructurados al estilo zen. La tecnología y las comodidades no faltaban, un sistema de alarmas y seguridad, una piscina semi-techada, un cuarto de entretenimiento con varias consolas y teatro en casa.

-Si bueno, solo espero que no salgas corriendo al parque – repuso Sakura dirigiéndose al salón con los brazos llenos de botanas.

-Descuida Saku, si intenta huir la ataremos a una silla – bromeó Syaoran – o traeremos a su sándwich.

-Syaoran – se quejó la amatista al tiempo en que reparaba en el otro sujeto que había en la habitación.

Era Hiraguisawa con el ceño levemente fruncido por el comentario de su amigo. Daidoji se sonrojó un poco ante la situación.

-Eriol que bien que llegaste – saludó la esmeralda en medio de una carcajada.

-Son las cuatro – observó él.

-Tú y tu extraña puntualidad – dijo Lee resoplando.

-Dijiste a las cuatro… – le recordó Eriol.

-Sí, sí, vamos a ver la película – lo cortó el chino agitando la mano como espantando moscas.

Se acomodaron en la acolchonada sala y Syaoran reprodujo la película. Era "acción" algo sobre unos aliens intentando dominar la tierra y un grupo de supervivientes peleando con uñas, dientes y cucharas para defender el planeta.

Daidoji comenzó a bostezar, la historia no era lo suficientemente enganchadora como para mantenerla entretenida en su totalidad. Tomó su celular y mecánicamente comenzó a escribir un texto.

-¿_Te gustan las películas de aliens? _– escribió.

La chica tuvo que esperar casi cinco minutos por una respuesta.

-_Prefiero el humor negro_ – leyó – _y los zombies._

-_¿Qué tal el cine de arte? _

-_Depende del director_ – escribió Frank – _¿qué opinas de las películas históricas?_

Tomoyo siguió conversando con el sándwich que baila por el resto de la película, los otros invitados apenas y reparaba en ella (y viceversa), de su entorno solo sabía que los castaños estaban, por su cuenta, muy acurrucados y absortos en la película, el inglés, en cambio, no parecía muy interesado en la trama (al igual que ella).

-¿Qué les pareció? – preguntó Sakura emocionada.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco.

-Estuvo bien – dijo Eriol sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, fue muy ehm – la amatista pensó en un adjetivo – entretenido.

-Mientes – repuso Syaoran, la chica lo vio extrañada – no has soltado el celular y tú tampoco – acusó a su primo.

-Estaba viendo youtube – admitió el inglés – mi abuelo subió un nuevo video y…

-Te invité a ver una película Eriol, con nosotros – le reprochó el chino – eres muy malo.

-Lo siento honey – se disculpó el chico bajando la mirada – pero elegiste una mala película.

-La eligió Sakura – casi gritó el castaño.

-Lo siento Sakura – se disculpó el inglés apenado – pero elegiste una mala película.

La pelinegra reprimió una carcajada.

-Tenía buenas críticas – intentó defenderse la chica, el oji-azul la vio con una ceja levantada – lo importante es que ambos vinieron.

-No sabía que ahora trabajabas de cupido Saku – comentó Syaoran con senda sonrisa.

Los níveos fingieron no escucharlo.

-No es eso – dijo ella con un ligero balbuceo – solo quería tener a mis dos amigos conmigo viendo una película.

-Juntitos – casi tarareó el oji-ambar aun que entre sus amigos se interponían él y su novia – bajo un árbol…

-Tus árboles no son muy agradables – lo cortó Eriol.

-¿Cómo que no son muy agradables? – gritó el chico haciendo crujir su cuello por el abrupto cambio de dirección.

-No dan buena sombra – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Syaoran comenzó a defender sus árboles y pronto su jardín completo, rápidamente olvidó la entonada de su canción y Sakura a su lado no ayudaba en nada. Finalmente, el chino frustrado se retiró a la cocina

-La verdad son buenos árboles – comentó Sakura.

-No están mal – aceptó él – pero no se lo digas o se le subirá a la cabeza.

El chico se retiró dejando a las dos amigas solas. La esmeralda intentaba ver a todos lados menos a su amiga, Tomoyo rodó los ojos, Kinomoto era tan predecible.

-¿Cupido Saku? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos, su amiga se sonrojó un poco y finalmente le dirigió la mirada.

-No es lo que parece – comenzó la castaña, la amatista la vio interrogativamente, la chica se sonrojó más – sé que si ustedes se conocieran un poco más tal vez… bueno, no sé.

-¿Cupido Saku? – volvió a preguntar, hacia un tiempo que ella había sido cupido para con sus dos amigos, ¿acaso se habían invertido los papeles?

-No – exclamó Sakura negando vigorosamente – solo pensé que, ya sabes, tal vez… tegustaríaunamigomásnormal – farfulló con voz baja y entrecortada.

-¿Qué? – interrogó Tomoyo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Suficiente Hiraguizawa – llegó berreando Syaoran, el chico tras él parecía disfrutar del berrinche – las flores chinas son mejores que las inglesas y punto.

-No entiendo tu aseveración – siguió el zafiro con una media sonrisa – defiendes las flores chinas, pero obviamente prefieres las japonesas.

-Claro que no, las chinas son mejor – objetó el chico convencido. Daidoji volvió a ahogar una carcajada al mismo tiempo en que Eriol señalaba a la castaña con la vista y Syaoran se daba cuenta del juego de palabras de su primo, ambos castaños se sonrojaron fuertemente – idiota.

-No tengo la culpa de tus gustos, querido primo – dijo el chico adoptando un semblante serio, tomando asiento y perdiéndose en su celular.

-A sí, pues tú tienes gustos más raros – Syaoran lo señaló con el dedo, el otro se inmutó lo más mínimo – tú, tú… tú – Sakura se puso en pie, tomó del brazo al chico y lo guio fuera de la habitación – te gustan los escarabajos… y los gatos – le escucharon gritar.

-Sí, eso es rarísimo – murmuró la chica con sarcasmo.

-Esos dos son tal para cual – dijo Eriol sin apartar la vista de su celular.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Sabías que sus personajes de Dragon's Dogma son novios? – preguntó levantando un poco la vista a ella.

-No tenía idea – repuso Tomoyo entre risas – espero que no te moleste el que Sakura nos haya invitado a propósito.

-Descuida, no creo que haya sido por mala intensión – dijo él regresando su atención al celular.

Tomoyo no supo que más decir y el chico frente a ella parecía no querer hablar más. Sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza para sí, ¿en qué había estado pensando Sakura? Tal vez la castaña veía con malos ojos su amistad con el chico disfrazado de sándwich y deseaba volcar su atención hacia otro chico, uno más real y palpable, pero, ¿por qué precisamente Hiraguisawa?

La vibración de su celular la sacó de su estupor.

-_¿En serio no piensas aparecerte hoy?_ – le escribió Frank – _bien, como quieras, me voy._

-_Lo siento_ – escribió Daidoji – _tuve un compromiso._

-_A la de una_ – apareció el mensaje con letra y número – _a la de dos._

-_En serio lo siento_ – repuso la chica divertida.

-_A la de tres :(_ – escribió el sándwich – _me voy, solito… tal vez alguien intente robarse mi pan… pero estaré bien… tal vez, tal vez nos volvamos a ver._

-_Dramático_ – puso la chica sonriendo abiertamente – _dudo que alguien se interese por tu pan._

\- :_O mi pan es bien cotizado_ – contradijo él – _deberías de ver cómo me ven unas cuantas… personas._

-¿_Chicas? _

-_Vagos y perros_ – corrigió él – _principalmente_.

Daidoji soltó una ligera carcajada haciendo voltear a su acompañante solo un momento.

-¿Frank? – cuestionó la castaña entrando con un plato de fruta fresca.

-Vamos Saku, no es un mal chico.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera – se defendió la esmeralda – solo me da envidia, quisiera leer esos mensajes también.

-Y hablando de gustos raros – entonó Syaoran entrando con senda sonrisa – cuando eras pequeño comías bananas con cátsup – dijo apuntando a Hiraguizawa como si lo hubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa.

-Tú también.

-Y a ti te gustan los sándwiches – Syaoran giró hacia Daidoji levantando las cejas con picardía.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

-Sakura ¿sabes quién le gustaba a Syaoran antes de que se fijara en ti? – le preguntó.

-¿Quién? – cuestionó la castaña

Syaoran perdió varios colores al instante y se abalanzó sobre a su amiga para evitar que hablara, intentaba cubrirle la boca a la vez que su novia intentaba alejarlo para escuchar la respuesta.

-Tsukishiro – dijo Eriol detrás de ellos de lo más natural posible.

-¿Yukito? – preguntó Sakura al instante – ¿te gustaba Yukito, Syaoran? – el chino palideció y quedó petrificado – Pero es un chico – repuso Sakura entre horrorizada y divertida.

-Era muy joven Saku – intentó excusarse él más blanco que un fantasma – no sabía de la vida, ni de la existencia de las chicas… y aún no me gustabas tú.

-Y le impresionaba su forma de comer – ayudó Eriol fingiendo comer con un gran cucharón.

-Tu cállate Willy Wonka – exigió el chino apuntándolo nuevamente.

-De hecho, debo irme ahora – se puso en pie, sacudió sus piernas y guardó su celular – mi abuelo me espera para cenar.

-Nos abandonas por tu abuelo – reclamó el chico haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento Honey – se disculpó el inglés bajando la vista como si estuviera apenado – pero mi abue va a cocinar y no puedo perdérmelo.

Se despidió haciendo una inclinación y salió de la habitación.

-No puedo culparlo, su abuelo cocina riquísimo – comentó el castaño enfurruñado – debió invitarme.

Daidoji volvió a prestar atención a su celular.

-Hablando de gustos extraños – siguió Lee – a tu amigo le encanta vestir ropa plástica no comestible.

-Él no está jugando – repuso la amatista defendiéndolo

-No seas así Tommy, dinos algo de él – pidió Sakura – muero de la curiosidad.

-Es un chico normal – dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de brazos.

-Vestido de sándwich – añadió Syaoran – tal vez es su fetichismo.

-Es solo que no quieres compartirlo – dijo Sakura en voz baja haciendo un gran puchero.

-No es justo – apoyó Syaoran imitando a la esmeralda.

Daidoji sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos, creyó entonces que tal vez, y solo tal vez ellos realmente querían conocer a Frank, no mofarse de su amistad, del disfraz del chico y de su particular forma de comunicación.

Suspiró, tal vez si estaba siendo un poco egoísta con el sándwich que baila.

-No come cosas naranjas, no solo zanahorias, sino todas las cosas naranjas en general – compartió la amatista al fin.

/

-Entonces ella se da cuenta de que ambos quieren cosas diferentes y en ese punto tiene que reinventar su vida presente – iba contando Frank tan rápido y con la voz tan distorsionada que la chica tenía que prestarle el doble de atención para poder entender todo lo que decía – al inicio creyó que podrían superarlo, pero después se da cuenta de que necesita algo distinto y…

El chico siguió hablando un largo rato más, describiéndole una película que había visto hacia un par de días. Daidoji se sorprendía de que el chico siguiera consiente, no había hecho pausas por casi dos minutos y no se escuchaba alguna inhalación robada.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu película? – le preguntó el chico inmediatamente después de terminar su relato – esa por la que me cambiaste el otro día.

-No lo sé – respondió ella fingiendo seriedad – estaba texteando contigo.

-Curioso, ahora prefieres textear conmigo a hablar conmigo – ironizó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Si a esto le llamas hablar – murmuró ella lo bastante bajo para que él no escuchara.

-¿Helado? – preguntó Frank poniéndose en pie y sin esperar respuesta encaminarse hacia el heladero que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su disfraz.

Desde aquel día en que Tomoyo había propuesto comer un helado, se creó una nueva costumbre entre ellos. Frank solía combinar la vainilla con todo, Daidoji siempre pedía fresa y cada día, Frank lograba introducir el brazo con su helado dentro de su pan de plástico sin derramar ni una sola gota y ella intentaba espiar a través de ese oscuro orificio que no lograba mostrarle nada.

-Deberías intentar algo de Beyonce – le recomendó el heladero con quien había forjado una buena amistad – tan solo piénsalo.

-Ok – respondió Frank y regresó trotando con su helado (vainilla con té verde).

Tomoyo tomó asiento junto al chico sándwich al tiempo en que este volvía a realizar su truco.

-¿Bailarás como Beyonce? – preguntó Tomoyo con su no seriedad habitual.

-Claro – respondió él entre bocados – I'm a single sándwich, I'm a single sándwich – entonó moviendo su mano libre a son de la canción – wo-oo-o wo-oo-o wo-oo-o o o.

La chica estalló en carcajadas haciendo tambalear su helado peligrosamente.

-Tal vez luego puedas bailar algo de Nu'est – propuso la chica.

-Tal vez – aceptó el chico.

-Mientras no intentes imitar a Lady Gaga – repuso la chica seria.

-Pensaba ponerme mis bistecs fuera del pan – comentó el chico moviendo la mano libre para darse a entender.

-Salir de un huevo – ayudó ella.

-Exacto, leíste mi pensamiento – dijo Frank – quiero otro helado – agregó sacando el brazo sin muestras de su golosina.

-Creo que no hay nada más que te guste que el helado – repuso la chica comenzando la caminata hacia la salida del parque.

-Te equivocas – repuso el chico dando saltitos – hay algo que me gusta mucho más que el helado.

-¿qué cosa? – preguntó ella.

-No es una cosa – corrigió Frank – es un… alguien.

-¿Alguien? – repitió Tomoyo frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿acaso hay alguna pizza de la que no me has hablado?

-No es una pizza.

-¿Pretzzel? – siguió ella divertida – no será… ¿un hot-dog? – preguntó abriendo los ojos y fingiendo sorpresa.

-Nop – repuso Frank después de unos segundos de pensarlo – soy un sándwich-hetero.

-¿Entonces hay un sándwich femenino del que no me has hablado? – siguió ella divertida.

-No lo sé, ¿has pensado en ponerte un disfraz de sándwich? – preguntó Frank.

-¿Eh? – la chica paró lentamente dejando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa impresa.

-Ya sabes, serías un sándwich sexy – siguió él poniendo una mano bajo el cuadrado oscuro por el que usaba para ver.

-Frank tu…

-Me gustas – dijo el chico vestido de sándwich sin tapujos y con voz de ardilla – me gustas mucho Tomoyo Daidoji.

La amatista se quedó sin palabras, parte de ella sabía que Frank el sándwich tenía un gusto especial por ella, lo había insinuado indirectamente en sus panfletos, en sus textos e incluso en sus acciones, pero nunca había pensado en una confesión tan directa. Se preguntó entonces si estaba en problemas.

/

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, vieron bien... nuevo capítulo.**

**Disfruten.**

**4.**

_-Me gustas – dijo el chico vestido de sándwich sin tapujos y con voz de ardilla – me gustas mucho Tomoyo Daidoji._

Daidoji suspiró recordando lo sucedido, la confesión de Frank-sándwich-voz-de-ardilla, el ligero nerviosismo que lo invadió de pronto y la simple frase que la había paralizado momentáneamente.

-o-

-_Me gustas._

La sutil pausa que siguió a continuación fue evidentemente embarazosa e incómoda, Frank se balanceó sobre sí mismo moviendo los brazos hacia adelante y atrás sin saber qué otra cosa agregar ante la inexistente respuesta. Solo él, y nadie más que él sabía lo que estaba pensando… sufriendo o divirtiéndose, quien podría saber.

La amatista por su parte había quedado petrificada y muda intentando procesar la información... Un misterioso chico que no conocía pero había decidido convertir en su amigo se había confesado de una inesperada pero tierna manera y ella, ella solo murmuró una de las peores cosas que se pueden decir ante tal situación.

-_Gracias_ – dijo titubeante comprendiendo inmediatamente lo tonto que sonaba.

Y tal vez él también lo pensó porque quedó inmóvil con los brazos hacia adelante por un par de segundos, seguidamente salió trotando con sus panfletos en alto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-o-

Y ahí estaba ella, reviviendo el momento y sintiéndose…

-Idiota – se dijo a sí misma – pero que tonta.

-mccm.

Un carrasqueo cercano la hizo volver a su realidad, al teatro de la escuela donde se había refugiado para pensar en soledad.

El recién llegado quedó en espera de alguna respuesta por parte de la chica ante su muda pero bien marcada interrogante. Ella por su parte y aunque un poco apenada no dio muestras de querer abandonar su lugar (sentada a orillas del escenario, no muy lejos del piano).

-Sakura y Syaoran están un poco melosos hoy – dijo y no era del todo mentira – si te molesta yo…

-Está bien – interrumpió Eriol negando con la cabeza.

La chica sonrió agradecida y volvió a su posición original para darle espacio al inglés. No podía dejar de pensar en Frank, hacía un par de semanas de su confesión y todo seguía como siempre, como si nunca hubiera existido tal revelación y las palabras "me gustas" nunca hubieran sido mencionadas. En parte la amatista se alegraba de esa reacción, pero la otra parte sabía que había herido al chico, sobre todo por su tonta y absurda respuesta (_gracias_).

-No traes obento – notó Eriol sacándola nuevamente de su estupor.

-Ehm yo – balbuceó ella – no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó Eriol más a modo de afirmación, Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente (y es que ese día en especial el recuerdo la invadió más profundamente).

El inglés se acercó a ella con una gran caja de almuerzo en las manos.

-En serio no tengo mucha hambre – intentó excusarse.

-Ayúdame, no puedo con todo esto – pidió él poniendo al frente un gran y apetecible almuerzo con una gran variedad de platillos japoneses – al parecer mi abuelo tiene el propósito de hacerme engordar.

-No tengo palillos – observó ella viendo sus manos, limpias pero igual imposible de tocar comida.

-Siempre cargo extras – dijo Eriol ofreciéndole un par ante la interrogativa mirada amatista – suelo romperlos.

-Los usas como baquetas.

-No puedo evitarlo – respondió apenado.

Si Hiraguisawa no hubiese desviado la mirada habría visto la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de la chica.

El chico comenzó a comer en silencio sin atreverse a desviar la mirada hacia su compañera. Ella por su parte se aventuró a tomar un poco de comida preguntándose aún si era correcto aceptarla.

-Wow, delicioso – dijo Tomoyo después de saborear. El inglés solo hizo un gesto afirmativo pero no dijo nada – Syaoran tenía razón, tu abuelo cocina muy bien.

-No se lo vayas a decir – dijo Eriol un poco alarmado – él es un poco… celoso – la chica frunció el cejo – con la comida.

-No lo diré – aseguró ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde ese día, Daidoji visitaba el teatro con mucha más regularidad que en todo su tiempo en Seji. A Eriol no parecía molestarle, comían lo suficientemente juntos como para mantener una pequeña conversación y cuando terminaban cada uno tomaba el resto de su descanso para sí mismos. Tomoyo comenzaba a releer su colección de novelas de Jean Austin, Eriol por su parte se la pasaba escribiendo música en pentagramas, a veces soltaba un par de notas en el piano para confirmar y seguir escribiendo. La chica intentaba molestarlo lo menos posible (aunque moría de ganas por escuchar sus melodías) después de todo ya hacía bastante robándole la completa privacidad que el teatro le ofrecía, pero no podía evitarlo, era cómodo y agradable estar ahí.

-o-

-_Quiero un helado_ – lloriqueaba Frank molesto.

-Tal vez el heladero enfermó – le dijo la chica intentando calmarlo.

-_Quiero helado_ – gritó el chico llevando su berrinche al extremo, tirándose al piso para patalear y lanzar puñetazos contra el pavimento – _quierooooo._

Su comportamiento pronto comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los presentes, los curiosos se detenían a ver la escena y los niños preguntaban a su adulto correspondiente que era lo que pasaba con el divertido Frank.

-Ehm sabes, si te quitas el disfraz te llevaré a la mejor heladería de la ciudad – le ofreció la amatista como quien negocia con un niño de cinco años.

El chico detuvo su berrinche para plantearse la propuesta.

-_No, quiero helado ahora_ – rezongó _Frank voz de ardilla_.

La chica resopló, tomó su bolso de la banca que habían ocupado minutos antes y consultó su celular.

-Tengo que irme – le dijo a Frank acomodando su bolso al hombro – hoy cenaré con mi madre.

El chico comenzó a disminuir las pataleadas.

-_Eso es injusto_ – poniéndose en pie – _cenarás con tu madre pero no me darás mi helado._

-No quieres quitarte el disfraz, no puedo hacer más que eso – repuso ella – nos vemos.

Daidoji se alejó sin volver la vista atrás. Por su parte, Frank caminó por el rumbo contrario, cabizbajo, con calor, sin helado y con la chica que le gustaba alejándose de él.

-_Realmente no crees que al quitarme el disfraz vas a odiarme_ – se dijo a sí mismo – _y eso es algo que no podría volver a soportar._

-o-

-Desearía haber visto ese berrinche – comentó Sakura después de la narración de la amatista.

-Berrinches – corrigió la chica – el heladero lleva ausente más de una semana… y siempre hace berrinche.

\- Frank es adorable – repuso la esmeralda con un gracioso puchero.

-Lo dices por que no te estaba haciendo el berrinche a ti – repuso ella recordando las distintas escenas que terminaban siempre con el chico sándwich pataleando en el piso como niño chiquito – le he propuesto llevarlo a una heladería, pero no quiere quitarse el disfraz.

-Me pregunto que intenta ocultar – comentó la esmeralda pensativa.

-Tal vez solo quiere jugar – dijo Tomoyo intentando restarle importancia.

-Tal vez es gordito – propuso Kinomoto – o tiene acné.

-Tal vez – coincidió Daidoji soltando un casi insonoro suspiro.

-Ahí está Syaoran – dijo Sakura apurando el paso, el castaño sonrió al ver llegar a su novia – espera a que Tommy te cuenta la nueva de su amigo – le dijo al instante.

-Sakura – dijo la susodicha a modo de reproche.

-Ah, hola Eriol, no te había visto – siguió Sakura como si no hubiera escuchado a su amiga.

-Hola – saludó el inglés inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

La amatista supo enseguida que se sonrojó un poco, sus amigos siendo indiscretos con otros compañeros y su favorito siempre era Hiraguizawa.

-Cuéntanos Tommy – pidió el oji-ambar.

-No, olvídalo – negó la amatista.

-Bien – Syaoran parecía felizmente resignado – que les parece si al salir vamos por un sándwich – propuso – ¿nos acompañas Eriol?

El chico frunció el ceño mostrando confusión, Sakura sonrió y la amatista ganó un poco más de color en sus mejillas.

-Ustedes son horribles – repuso Tomoyo rodando los ojos y sonriendo débilmente – ambos, son terribles.

La amatista se alejó con paso decidido dejando al par de castaños con sendas sonrisas… el oji-azul no dijo nada.

-o-

Frank el sándwich caminaba cuidadosamente por el parque en su modo _ninja ultra silencioso_, ese día quería seguir a su amiga (la única que tenía con el disfraz) sin ser descubierto. La chica iba por delante de él a unos tres metros de distancia y parecía ir muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

El chico (vestido de sándwich) usaba creativamente su entorno para camuflajearse (cual ninja), los árboles, las banquillas, los arbustos e incluso niños pequeños, todo sin perder de vista su objetivo: la chica de ojos amatista. En cuanto ella volteaba, él desaparecía como sombra al medio día.

Y no, no era un acosador, solo era algo que no podía evitar, el seguirla de esa manera, el verla a lo lejos e intentar pasar desapercibido, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, perderse en el paisaje para que ella no notara su presencia y así poder apreciar sus movimientos al caminar, sus pequeñas manías y esas fugaces sonrisas que soltaba ante sus reflexiones desconocidas para todos excepto ella.

Porque le gustaba verla. Le gustaba sentirse cerca aun que estuviera fuera de su campo de visión, le gustaba pensar que era un acompañante indirecto en sus caminatas y si era rápido alcanzase a tocar la tibieza de sus pisadas.

Hacía calor y mucho, pero llevar el traje de Frank no le molestaba, porque así podía acercarse un poco más sin temor de ser descubierto y si lo descubrían, bueno, era su "amigo el sándwich". Era incómodo llevar la botarga, el clima dentro era horrible y le picaba los hombros y piernas pero con todo y eso, se sentía libre, más libre que sin ella, mucho más libre para acercarse a la chica y ni hablar de los helados.

Sí, los helados eran la mejor parte, ¡era casi como tener una cita con la amatista!

Su sueño de tanto tiempo hecho realidad.

La chica giró en la esquina del puente y él, lamentablemente tuvo que esperar un poco para continuar su silenciosa persecución (no acoso), en cuanto ella cruzó el puente y siguió unos tres metros, él pudo tomar carrera dejando una pequeña nube de polvo detrás y esconderse tras un árbol. Pasados unos segundos y creyendo estar a una distancia prudente, se atrevió a asomarse sigilosamente solo para darse cuenta de que la chica lo veía fijamente, asomándose justo como él al otro lado del tronco.

-_Waah_ – exclamó el chico dando un pequeño saltito hacia atrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas seguirme? – preguntó ella fingiendo seriedad aun que internamente se divertía de lo lindo.

-_¿Desde cuándo sabes que te sigo? _– preguntó en su casi inentendible voz.

-Desde el inicio – respondió la amatista con sinceridad.

El chico suspiró con pesar y dejó caer los brazos hacia los costados.

-_¿Cómo…_

-Te vi reflejado en una máquina de refrescos – respondió la chica sin necesidad de que Frank terminara su pregunta – después vi que te ocultabas tras un pequeño niño y supuse lo que tramabas.

-_Pudiste voltear antes _– reclamó el chico – _eres cruel._

-Y tú un acosador – repuso ella con maestría.

-_No soy un acosador_ – se defendió.

-¿Qué eres entonces?

-_Soy un… un…_ – intentó Frank bajando la voz poco a poco – _soy un ninja._

-¿Ninja? – repitió la amatista – ¿cómo es que el seguirme te convierte en un ninja?

-_Po…porque_ – tartamudeó – _yo… practico mi camuflaje_ – dijo adoptando la pose clásica de Superman.

-No vas muy bien – concluyó ella, el chico fingió sordera.

-_¿Hoy si tendré mi helado?_ – preguntó con ilusión.

-De hecho tengo que llegar temprano a casa – dijo Tomoyo con una mueca de disgusto.

-_Solo es helado._

-En serio tengo que llegar temprano.

-_¿Por qué?_ – cuestionó él rápidamente.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo e inconscientemente consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-_Mientes._

-No miento – la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el arrebato del chico – tengo tarea, prácticas, mi madre…

-_¿Estás engañándome? _– soltó en su chillona voz.

-¿Eh?

El chico se recargó en el árbol adoptando una pose dramática y llevó una de sus manos hacia su falsa boca.

-_Ves a otro Sándwich ¿cierto?_ – dijo agregando un poco de distorsión de llanto a su voz, la chica no sabía si hablaba en serio o podía echarse a reír con total libertad – _por favor dime que no es Subway._

-¿Engañarte con Subway? – no pudo evitar reírse – ¿por qué lo haría?

-_Es bajo en calorías_ – admitió Frank apoyando su frente de pan en el tronco del árbol con una aflicción sonora y palpable – _y las galletitas… las galletitas son ricas._

-Descuida, hace tiempo que no voy a Subway – dijo entre carcajadas – ¿por qué piensas eso?

-_Porque te vas y me dejas solito_ – respondió abandonando el árbol y haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la chica – _ya no quieres comer helado conmigo._

-El heladero sigue enfermo.

-_Seguramente te vas con Subw a comer galletitas_ – dio un paso.

-Nop – dijo retrocediendo un paso.

-_Y después toman refresco_ – siguió Frank en su delirio, dio un paso.

-Galletas y refresco – repitió ella, retrocedió un paso – suena interesante.

-_Más que mi helado_ – aseguró dolido y dando su paso.

-Créeme, me gusta más el helado – repuso ella intentando dar su paso hacia atrás pero siendo interceptada por un árbol – pero el heladero no ha venido.

-_El heladero conspira contra mi felicidad_ – dijo el chico vestido de sándwich acercándose un poco más a la chica de ojos amatistas, lo suficiente como para limitar su campo de visión a su falso pan.

-Debe de gustarte mucho el helado si esa es tu felicidad – dijo Tomoyo sin ápice de nerviosismo o titubeo.

-_Mi felicidad es comer helado contigo_ – explicó Frank lentamente y acercándose poco a poco para que ella le escuchara y entendiera bien.

-Frank – llegados a ese punto, Daidoji comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, el chico seguía acercándose y ella temía por lo que planeaba hacer, el pan falso estaba ya a un palmo de su rostro.

-_Me gustas Tommy_ – dijo en un susurro bajo pero claro, aún para su voz de ardilla.

Su disfraz rozaba ya la nariz de la chica.

-Frank, no creo que… – intentó ella sintiendo la corteza del árbol en su nuca y la delgada pero dura tela que el chico usaba para ver (ese cuadro oscuro que ocultaba su rostro) en sus labios, con una pequeña presión amorfa del otro lado.

Y Daidoji lo supo, estaba en problemas.

Fueron solo unos segundos, apenas una pequeña fracción de tiempo del infinito universo, pero para _Frank el sándwich_ fue el momento que había esperado, porque sabía que cada pequeño instante de su existencia había sido vivido para esa fracción de segundo en el tiempo, para esa caricia indirecta.

-Creo… – intentó Tomoyo sintiendo una pequeño estrujo en el estómago, una mezcla de nerviosismo, remordimiento y ansías – me gusta alguien más – dijo porque era injusto que el chico se ilusionara falsamente con ella y porque creía, realmente sentía que comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento especial por otra persona.

Pero, lejos a lo que ella esperaba y como toda respuesta, el chico sándwich volvió a intentar un beso y esa vez, por un instante, la chica pudo sentir la definición de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sé que a sido larga la espera (I'm so sorry, I don't have acceptable excuses, please forgive me), pero espero que haya valido la pena.

Personalmente disfruté escribiendo las últimas andanzas de Frank-el-sándwich-ninja.

Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar (palabra de Boggartt (lo sé, soy su peor pesadilla).


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Te digo que sí.

-No te lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo – soltó la amatista con pesar, acariciando su sien derecha con fuerza.

-¿Te besó? – preguntó Sakura por onceava vez.

-Si a eso llamas besar – Daidoji resopló.

Después de finalizar la extraña caricia que Frank el sándwich inició y balbucear una poco creíble excusa, Tomoyo caminó fuera del parque intentando ir lo más mecánica y normal posible. Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba ya frente a la casa de los Kinomoto donde sabía, los castaños cenarían juntos.

-Y, ¿qué tal sabe? – preguntó Syaoran.

-Esto es serio Lee – dijo Tomoyo exasperada, adquiriendo un tono carmesí en el rostro.

-Vamos Tommy, ¿en serio te sorprende? – siguió Syaoran, la chica le regresó un gesto de interrogación – el que te haya besado, es completamente toda tu culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – interrogó la pelinegra sin comprender.

-Recapitulemos, este chico siempre dejó en claro que tenía un gusto especial por ti, desde el inicio, desde aquel primer panfleto – dijo el chino poniéndose serio y comenzando a pasear por la estancia – te ha dicho que eres linda, se la pasa escribiéndote mensajes, te cumplió el capricho de hablar contigo…

-No era un capricho – intentó defenderse la amatista.

-Hace meses que se ven y platican por horas – Lee no se inmutó por la pequeña interrupción – dejaste que se acercara demasiado a ti, lo hiciste tu amigo, él incluso te ha dicho que le gustas, ¿por qué te sorprende ahora que se haya atrevido a besarte? – concluyó Syaoran – todo es tu culpa.

La chica abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin saber que decir.

-Creo que Syaoran tiene razón – dijo Sakura apenada con su amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – preguntó la amatista a nadie en particular.

-No lo sé – dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros – ahora, pasando a lo importante, ¿quién es la persona que te gusta?

-¿Eh? – soltó Tomoyo un poco descolocada.

-Le dijiste a Frank que te gusta alguien más – le recordó el oji-ambar.

-Solo lo dije para intentar detenerlo – balbuceó la chica intentando (por todos los diseñadores) no sonrojarse.

-Cuando tu rechazas a alguien siempre dices: "lo siento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos", pero esta vez no – explicó Syaoran – y tú no dirías eso si no fuera real, así que, ¿quién es el desafortunado?

-Syaoran – lo reprendió Sakura – ¿quién es Tommy? – agregó curiosa hasta la médula.

-En serio, solo lo dije para intentar detenerlo.

-¿Por qué estás toda roja? – cuestionó el chino – ¿es alguien que conocemos?

-Se supone que ustedes deberían ayudarme – la amatista se puso en pie – pero no están ayudando en nada – tomó sus cosas y dirigió sus pasos a la salida – par de tortolos sádicos y manipuladores.

-¿Quién será? – le preguntó Sakura a Syaoran.

-Con los gustos que se carga, puede ser cualquier snack – repuso él.

-o-

-¿Resoplando de nuevo? – preguntó Hiraguizawa a la chica amatista que volvía a aparecer en su teatro (sí, SU teatro) con mirada perdida y suspiros al por mayor.

-Esta vez tengo una buena razón – se excusó ella, ese día definitivamente no quería ver a su par de amigos.

-Supongo que si quisieras hablar de eso estarías con Sakura o Syaoran en lugar de aquí, sola.

-No estoy sola, estás tú – repuso e inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó un poco e intentó ocultarlo volviendo la vista hacia un lado.

-Pero no quieres hablar de eso – concluyó él.

Daidoji se reprimió internamente y volvió a soltar un suspiro discreto. Primero Frank, después los castaños y para rematar Hiraguizawa, ¿en qué lío se había metido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aliviar un poco la picazón que sentía.

-Come – dijo el chico a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar un poco, ¿en qué momento se había acomodado tan cerca de ella? – volviste a olvidar tu almuerzo.

-Y tu vuelves a traer mucho – observó la joven sintiendo de pronto sus tripas rugir.

-Alguno de ustedes debe de tener un don especial – dijo Eriol – o tú sabes cuando mi abuelo hará el almuerzo, o él sabe cuándo tu estarás muy distraída para traer el tuyo.

Daidoji sonrió (genuinamente y no solo por compromiso) y aceptó los palillos que él le ofrecía.

-La próxima vez yo cocinaré algo – prometió.

-No prives a mi abuelo de su gusto personal por hacerme engordar – dijo el chico tomando un bocado – además, temo que la próxima vez que estés distraída nos quedemos ambos sin comer.

Eso definitivamente la hizo sonreír.

-Es cierto, creo que has engordado un poco últimamente.

El pelinegrodestellosazules volteó hacia ella con medio bocado en la boca, dándole a su expresión asustada un toque cómico. La chica no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Solo bromeo – aseguró.

-Iré a vomitar después – dijo serio tomando otro bocado (minúsculo en comparación con el anterior).

-No estás gordo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – solo bromeaba.

-Ah, solo bromeabas – repitió – ya no estás tan distraída ¿eh?

-Solo un poco – aceptó poniendo su atención en los platillos frente a ella y por un momento dándose el lujo de olvidar su aparatoso "accidente" con su amigo el sándwich.

Debía admitir que Sakura tenía razón, aquella tarde de película en la casa Lee, cuando había dicho algo como tegustaríaunamigomásnormal, era agradable, definitivamente.

-Lo siento – dijo Tomoyo de pronto.

-Bueno, solo bromeabas – repuso él sin levantar la vista de la comida.

-Lamente que hasta ahora comencemos a ser amigos – explicó la amatista.

Hiraguizawa levantó la vista con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Oh, entonces ¿comenzamos a ser amigos? – cuestionó serio.

-Bueno, yo pensé – balbuceó ella apenada sin poder soportar el contacto visual directo.

-Solo bromeaba – dijo Eriol después de unos segundos de incómodos intentos por parte de ella.

Cuando Daidoji volteó a verlo él se limitó a hacer un gesto pícaro con la ceja y sonreír divertido.

-Eres cruel.

-Se siente feo ¿cierto? – dijo sin poder contenerse – pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la venganza es dulce… amiga.

-o-

El resto de las clases fueron lo mismo para Tomoyo, un montón de blablablá incomprensible y aburrido. Solo deseaba terminar y de algún modo u otro aparecer mágicamente en su habitación, en solitaria comodidad, haciendo nada en particular y dejando ir el día.

Pero, para la última campanada de la tarde, de pronto sintió el impetuoso deseo de no salir de la escuela, de no emprender el camino a casa y mucho menos de atravesar el parque que tan bien conocía. Dudó un momento, congelada a la expectativa. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo contuvo unos cuantos segundos sintiendo como llegaba a su cerebro, seguidamente lo soltó despacio con una dulce punzada en toda la circunferencia de su cabeza.

Sí, tal vez podía evitar el parque ese día, tomar una ruta alterna, llamar incluso al chofer de la casa para que fuera por ella pero, ¿qué sentido tenía?, ¿qué haría al día siguiente?, ¿por temor y cobardía evitaría el parque por siempre?, ¿qué había de su amistad con _Frank el sándwich_?, ¿dejaría que se fuera todo al caño?

No, ella no era así, siempre había enfrentado sus problemas, de una manera u otra, siendo vencedora o sintiendo una fuerte patada en el trasero, ella no era una cobarde.

Caminó con decisión intentando relajar su paso y entonces, en la entrada del parque, acomodó su bolso al hombro, inhaló profundamente, tomó coraje y siguió su camino hasta encontrar al _sándwich que baila_ bailando y zigzagueando con un puñado de niños pequeños.

Los bailarines finalmente terminaron su rutina, Frank repartió su propaganda y se despidió de sus acompañantes.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Tomoyo a modo de saludo y, muy contrario al gran susto que pensó que le daría a Frank, él se limitó a verla (por que sí, sabía que estaba viéndola) para continuamente tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar juntos.

Daidoji sintió entonces un poco de incomodidad, ellos nunca, nunca se habían tomado de las manos, pero bueno, aquel también había sido su primer beso.

Anduvieron por un buen rato, en silencio, con sus pensamientos volando cada uno por sentidos opuestos, él un paso frente a ella halándola sin esfuerzo. El parque estaba curiosamente solo ese día.

-Frank – llamó esperando que él se detuviera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Resopló con pesar, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se detuvo en seco, Frank frente a ella siguió un poco más y solo paró al sentir como sus manos resbalaban un poco, permaneció inmóvil un momento y después giró lentamente intentando no perder por completo ese pequeño contacto que aún mantenían.

-Lo siento – comenzó la chica – lamento no poder corresponderte pero debes entenderlo.

Siguieron en la misma posición y pese a la gran botarga, Daidoji sabía que él estaba viéndola fijamente, se preguntó entonces por el color de sus ojos.

-No puedo salir con alguien a quien nunca eh visto y se nieva a ser visto – y de pronto intentaba explicarse, si tan solo el chico la ayudara un poco – Quiero decir, ¿cómo sería?, ¿tu llevarías ese disfraz a nuestras citas?, ¿irías al cine o a cenar vestido así?

Frank seguía mudo, mudo e inmóvil.

-¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó Tomoyo, algo dentro de sí dio un vuelco, su corazón o estómago, no estaba segura – si tan solo te quitaras ese disfraz yo…

-Creo que ya no debemos vernos – dijo Frank dejando ir la mano de la chica (que quedó suspendida involuntariamente).

-¿Qué? – soltó ella quedamente – no, yo no...

-Es lo mejor – siguió Frank con su voz de ardilla – no volveré a aparecer frente a ti nunca más.

-No – exclamó Tomoyo – no puedes hacer eso, somos amigos.

-Solo causo problemas – se excusó él – no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarte el estúpido disfraz – soltó la amatista molesta – no tienes por qué desaparecer de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? – gritó ella, de pronto sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Porque soy cobarde – respondió el chico sándwich dándole la espalda – no quiero que me odies.

-¿Por qué te odiaría?, solo dímelo – exigió Daidoji – acaso te conozco o eres alguna especie de alíen pervertido o yo…

-Solo, no esperes verme más por aquí, no estaré – dijo Frank – conviérteme en un recuerdo, uno bueno si estás de acuerdo.

Frank comenzó su andar, curiosamente, Daidoji era ahora quien estaba inmóvil.

-o-

-No puedo creerlo – exclamó Sakura después de haber escuchado toda la historia de parte de la amatista, lo que había sido un poco difícil y tardado debido al estado lloroso en el que se encontraba la chica – ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Oh Tommy.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en la casa Kinomoto, siendo consolada por su mejor amiga de toda la vida por un chico al que conocía poco y de pronto había decidido no seguir siendo amigo suyo.

Así que, cuando Sakura vio llegar a su amiga y advirtió esas primeras lágrimas en los ojos amatistas hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, llamar a su novio buscando ayuda.

-Ese chico idiota – soltó Lee golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho.

-Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso si recién te besó? – cuestionó la oji-esmeralda.

-¿Por qué más?, por idiota – el chico repitió el gesto con sus manos – cuando lo vea juro que…

-¿Cómo lo vas a ver si le dijo a Tommy que no volvería a aparecer? – cuestionó su novia.

-Bueno ehm… – el chico pareció pensarlo – si lo vuelvo a ver.

-Vamos Tommy, de seguro mañana aparece en el parque bailando y dando panfletos – animó la castaña.

-¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó la chica con un pañuelo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Verás que sí – dijo Sakura aún más animada – ese chico es raro, seguro por la noche se le olvida.

-Sí, debe de tener su botón de reset y todo – añadió Syaoran, Sakura lo vio interrogativa – ese chico es raro.

-Sí bueno mccm – carrasqueó para aclarar su garganta – no te deprimas Tommy, ya verás que aparece.

-o-

Pero no apareció ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro, ni en toda la semana, ni la próxima. No contestó el primer mensaje, ni el segundo, ni el undécimo, ni ninguno de los miles de mensajes que su celular mandó uno tras otro desde ese día.

La chica, cada vez más cabizbaja comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

-Déjame adivinar – pidió Hiraguizawa haciendo brincar brevemente a su compañera (en el mismo rincón del teatro que solía ocupar cuando estaba en estado distraído) – olvidaste tu almuerzo.

-De hecho, cociné algo esta vez – dijo sacando un torre de obentos.

-¿Piensas alimentar a un pueblo? – preguntó el chico viendo como Daidoji desmontaba los platos repletos de comida – ¿uno mediano?

-Cuando comencé a cocinar no pude detenerme – se excusó ella.

-Se ve bien, solo dime ¿qué le diré a mi abuelo? – dijo levantando su propio almuerzo.

-Que una chica te invitó a comer.

-Ah, una chica, eso suena mejor a una amiga – soltó Eriol – así se le pasará el coraje, y la tristeza.

Dadoji se sonrojó fuertemente y agradeció que él estuviera más interesado por inspeccionar la comida que por verla a la cara. ¿Cómo es que ese chico tenía la terrible facilidad de hacerla sonrojar?, ¿cómo es que ella misma propiciaba esa facilidad?

-Sabe bien, eres buena cocinera – elogió el inglés después de probar un par de platillos – pero, ¿por qué cocinaste hoy?

Daidoji tragó con un poco de dificultad.

-Bueno, la última vez prometí cocinar – le recordó.

-Y no quieres hablar de eso.

-¿De qué? – Tomoyo levantó la mirada, el chico hizo lo propio.

-De lo que te preocupa esta vez.

-Ah eso, no es nada.

-Nada sabe bien – repuso él redirigiendo su atención a la comida.

-Terminé con un amigo – confesó la amatista un poco apenada.

-Se termina con un novio o novia, no con un amigo – observó el inglés después de un momento de analizarlo y sin levantar la vista de la comida – los amigos solo dejan de serlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón – aceptó ella soltando un suspiro no audible.

-Sin embargo, es curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Que uses la palabra terminar – respondió Eriol – ¿segura que solo era un amigo?

Daidoji se puso entonces a analizar su relación con el chico sándwich, sus conversaciones unilaterales, su tiempo en el parque, los mensajes de texto, su hora del helado, sus conversaciones bilaterales, sus caminatas y momentos compartidos.

-Sí, solo era mi amigo – concluyó al final.

-Y tú, ¿eras solo su amiga?

Tomoyo no pudo responder eso.

-o-

-Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy – llamaba Sakura impaciente por darle alcance a su amiga – ¿qué harás al terminar el coro?

-Bueno yo…

-Es obvio Sakura, paseará por el parque – atinó Syaoran – irá al parque esperando encontrar a _alguien_, Eriol qué sorpresa mi _primoamigo_.

-Hola – saludó el inglés.

-Tommy no nos invitaste a almorzar – se quejó la castaña percatándose del paquete que su amiga llevaba en brazos – y a Eriol sí.

-Está bien que vengas a refugiarte con Eriol cuando no quieras vernos – dijo el chino dolido – pero que no nos invites a almorzar cuando cocinas, eso es otra cosa.

-Yo no vengo a refugiarme con Eriol – se excusó la chica intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-Ah, ya se hablan por sus nombres – atajó Lee, Daidoji sintió como sus mejillas subieron de temperatura.

-Syao ayúdame, mi abuelo va a matarme si regreso con esto – dijo el inglés mostrando su almuerzo intacto.

-Ts, estamos en algo serio – lo calló el chino sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

-Bueno si no quieres.

-Ya ya, dame acá – el chino le arrebató el almuerzo – y ahora largo, tenemos cosas que hablar con Tommy vetevetevetevete.

-Ok – aceptó el oji-azul, se despidió de las chicas y se fue sin volver la vista una sola vez.

-Ustedes en serio – se quejó la chica – pensé que querían que fuéramos amigos.

-Pues al parecer lo logramos – dijo Syaoran y levantó la mano para que Sakura las chocara con él – ustedes parecen ser cercanos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó la amatista intentando desviar el tema.

-Bueno, a Syaoran se le ocurrió una brillante idea – dijo Sakura emocionada y bajando la voz a un susurro añadió – _por tu problema con el sándwich_.

-No hay nadie cerca Sakura, puedes hablar normal – observó Tomoyo resignada, sus amigos nunca cambiarían – cuál es esa brillante idea.

-Bueno verás, si él te dijo que no volvería a aparecer frente a ti, lo que tienes que hacer es obvio – comenzó Syaoran sonriendo con malicia, como estaba disfrutando todo eso – aparecer tu frente a él.

Daidoji lo analizó palabra por palabra, dicho en voz alta sonaba lógico, la pregunta era:

-¿Cómo? – soltó ella – no sé dónde vive.

-Ah, pero sabes donde se creó – respondió Lee extendiéndole una hoja de papel.

Un panfleto.

Su panfleto.

El panfleto donde rezaba con letras grandes "TASTE, hogar de Frank el sándwich (con un -50% en su próxima compra)".

Volvió la vista a sus amigos, ambos con sendas sonrisas de complicidad y sabía que, a comparación de ellos, su expresión debía ser la de una completa tonta.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

**Continuará...**

Sí aún hay alguien leyendo esto... lamento tanto la espera (sin excusas).

El próximo capítulo tal vez el último de la historia... si aún hay alguien leyendo esto.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

-Eres un genio Syaoran – Exclamó la amatista entre perpleja, asombrada y eufórica.

-Lo sé – el chico se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente.

-Iré ahora mismo.

-Tommy – Sakura la detuvo tomándola del brazo – lamento interrumpir tu entusiasmo pero, aún tenemos clases.

-Rayos, es cierto – se lamentó la nívea – ¿puedes inventar una excusa?

-No creo que sea conveniente – repuso la esmeralda sin soltar su brazo – solo son unas cuantas horas más.

-Puedes soportarlo Tommy – apoyó el castaño.

La chica estuvo a punto de replicar justo cuando la campana de regreso a clases sonó haciéndolos voltear instintivamente hacia arriba buscando el origen del sonido.

-Bien – soltó resignada ante la cara de insistencia de sus amigos.

Pero de nuevo su mente vagaba por distintas direcciones alejándola completamente del aula de clases. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo es que no había pensado ni una sola vez en visitar el local de sándwiches, ni en la ocasión en que el chico sándwich desapareció por primera vez para volver con su voz de ardilla, ni durante el verano (con su tanto tiempo de ocio) y mucho menos para intentar averiguar quién era él en realidad.

Ella, la siempre presente, perspicaz y observadora Tomoyo Daidoji había dejado pasar lo obvio frente a sus propias narices, bailando y burlándose de ella casi como sentía lo había hecho _Frank el sándwich_, su supuesto amigo y enamorado para nada secreto.

Así que, cuando sonó la última campanada del día, esa que ponía fin a su clase extracurricular de coro (que lastimosamente debía tomar por ser solista), salió pitando de la escuela con una rápida inclinación de saludo a su maestro y compañeros. Para cuando el dúo castaño llegó a su aula con la clara intención de acompañarla (no es que fueran chismosos ni nada por el estilo), solo el polvo quedaba.

La calle que el panfleto indicaba como dirección del local quedaba cruzando el parque y hacia el lado contrario al que ella usaba para ir a casa. Mientras caminaba, sus ojos instintivamente buscaban a su amigo, delante de ella, hacia los lados, desde el lugar donde un niño soltaba una carcajada, incluso volteaba constantemente intentando pillarlo en su modo ninja-acosador como hacia unas semanas antes, pero nada.

Al mismo tiempo de su infructuosa búsqueda, consultaba constantemente la dirección escrita en el panfleto aunque sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba, dos tontos instintos al mismo tiempo y por si fuera poco, ya fuera por el ritmo acelerado de sus pisadas u otro tonto reflejo natural, comenzó a sentir el nerviosismo creciendo por sus venas e instalándose en su vientre.

Un gran letrero en colores brillantes le indicó que efectivamente (y como ya había comprobado un ciento de veces), la dirección que indicaba su propaganda era correcto. Entró con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo y las pulsaciones de su corazón centradas en la boca del estómago.

Era un local de tamaño mediano con unas cuentas mesas distribuidas estratégicamente, una pantalla plana que en esos momentos reproducía videos musicales, al frente la barra de ingredientes y la caja de cobro, las paredes pintadas de naranja con rojo, en una de ellas estaba impreso Frank el sándwich evidentemente bailando. Un par de personas comían tranquilamente mientras conversaban, ni siquiera se molestaron en voltear a ver al recién llegado.

Daidoji se acercó a la barra sin saber que esperar. Una chica castaña uniformada con camisa roja y gorra negra le sonrió desde el otro lado.

-Bienvenida a _Taste_, el especial de hoy es sándwich de albondigón con pan de ajo, incluye bebida ¿qué desea ordenar?

-Ehm yo – titubeó – bueno de echo yo… – la chica seguía sonriendo a la espera – busco al sándwich.

-Nosotros podemos crear tu sándwich ideal – la empleada le guiñó un ojo – tenemos una gran cantidad de ingredientes, todos frescos y de temporada – extendió la mano para mostrar la barra.

-Genial pero yo… – volteó hacia el par de comensales que seguían sin prestarles atención – busco al sándwich – repitió en un susurro intentando no mover los labios.

La chica frunció levemente el cejo.

-Ok, ¿por qué no empezamos con lo fuerte? – preguntó recuperando su sonrisa – si no te interesa el albondigón, tenemos distintos tipos de jamón, salchicha, pierna, lomo…

-No, no, no me está entendiendo – la interrumpió.

-O, vegetariana, me encantan – soltó la chica volvió a guiñar un ojo y dirigió su atención a los vegetales – champiñones, tomates cherry (ya sabe, esos chiquitos-redondos-rojos), espinacas, calabacín…

-No, no es lo que quiero…

-Bueno, tal vez solo quieras el pan – y mientras más animaba estaba la uniformada, más exasperada se ponía la nívea – ajo (como ya lo mencioné), parmesano, ajonjolí, natural, negro, blanco, de grano, integral o, un combo con todos los anteriores – levantó las dos cejas de manera pícara.

-No…

-Bueno entonces, tal vez quieras ir a Subway – repuso poniéndose seria de pronto.

-Busco a Frank – soltó Tomoyo antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente.

-¿Frank? – repitió la empleada sin comprender.

-El chico sándwich – intentó explicar – el que baila y reparte panfletos.

Daidoji mostró su propio panfleto, la chica se inclinó sobre la barra para verlo y reconocerlo como propio, seguía con el cejo levemente fruncido, hasta que…

-Oh él, te refieres al chico que usa el disfraz – exclamó la castaña volviendo a irradiar alegría, seguidamente se detuvo a observar fijamente a la amatista – no me digas, tú eres Tomoyo.

-Sí, ¿cómo…?

-Al fin te conozco, eh escuchado de ti por meses – exclamó llamando la atención de los clientes, repentinamente salió a su encuentro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abrazándola fuertemente – waa, eres tan linda, con razón le gustas tanto.

La amatista pensó que eso era extraño, pero conociendo a Frank tal vez tenía sentido.

-Entonces, ¿Frank está aquí? – preguntó cuándo la chica soltó un poco su agarre.

-¿Frank? – repitió la chica, Daidoji la vio interrogativamente – oh, Frank – guiñó un ojo – lo siento, no está aquí.

-Oh – Tomoyo bajó la cabeza desilusionada.

-Sentémonos – invitó la chica quitándose la gorra y dejando su lacio cabello en libertad – sabes, se supone que él solo me ayudaría un par de días a repartir panfletos y publicidad, de echo estaba muy molesto por haber perdido la apuesta y tener que usar el disfraz.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero entonces, volvió el día que se suponía me tenía que regresar el disfraz y puf, no quiso – contó la castaña – le dije que necesitaba emplear a alguien y aceptó el puesto de inmediato, poco después me enteré de la razón – sonrió y la apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Bueno yo… – titubeó la amatista – me siento en desventaja, incluso tú sabes sobre mí pero yo no sé nada sobre él.

-Es un poco tímido – lo excusó ella – y seguramente teme a tu rechazo.

-Lo eh rechazado por que no sé quién es – Daidoji intentó explicarse – le dije que si me dejaba verlo y saber quién era yo podría intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué?

Tomoyo lo pensó un poco sabiendo que se había sonrojado. De pronto se encontraba ahí, en un local de comida, conversando con una chica de la que desconocía hasta el nombre pero que al parecer, poseía lo que ella quería de Frank: su identidad.

-Intentar conocerlo mejor – dijo al fin.

-Tan linda – la chica la observó fijamente por un largo e infinito minuto, intentando decidir si lo que había dicho era cierto o no, Tomoyo no sabía si debía moverse por lo que se limitó a respirar – así que, ¿estás aquí porque él decidió no aparecer más?

-Sí, él dijo que ya no aparecería frente a mí – dijo la nívea acomodándose en la silla – y yo, bueno yo…

-Descuida, no tienes que explicarlo – interrumpió ella de nuevo – viniste aquí porque lo consideras alguien importante. Él es un poco extraño, de seguro no espera que estés aquí aun que lo desea.

-Quiero conocerlo – dijo al fin.

-Bueno, llegaste al lugar indicado – la castaña sonrió casi con malicia.

-o-

Domingo, el día más esperado de la semana, el día de descanso para todos.

Para todos menos él.

Y es que, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Ahí estaba él, en el parque, de nuevo vestido de anuncio andante, fingiendo felicidad, repartiendo panfletos y sobre todo, viéndose obligado a bailar por petición de los presentes.

Él, que había jurado no volverse a meter en la piel plástica de su desdichado rival de amistades, dejándose influenciar por una cara triste y llorosa, viéndose imposibilitado a negar su ayuda y resignadamente repartir publicidad con la nueva promoción para infantes del establecimiento.

Pero menos mal que era domingo, San Domingo.

Porque estaba seguro que ese día _ella_ no se acercaría al parque y regresar como _Frank el Sándwich_ resultaba para nada peligroso. Podía cumplir su promesa de no aparecer más frente a esa chica.

Resopló resignado, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión para con su amiga amatista, pero no dejaba de extrañarla, el poder verla libremente, sus conversaciones (tanto físicas como virtuales) y sus no citas de helado.

Vestir de Frank nunca había sido tan difícil y aterrorizante como ese día, cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella apareciese "casualmente" y ¿entonces qué haría?, para él sería imposible el negarse a retomar su extraña amistad y de nuevo verse obligado a cargar con la botarga por un tiempo indefinido.

Deseaba quitársela, entre más pronto mejor.

Así que, recorrió el parque con extrema precaución, repartió toda la propaganda que llevaba y se apresuró a _Taste_.

-Hey, llegas temprano – le dijo la causante de sus problemas ese día.

-Fueron trescientos panfletos – respondió con su ardillezca voz – me voy a casa.

-Agradezco tu ayuda – alcanzó a gritar al tiempo en que el chico entraba a la abarrotada bodega – no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-Oh claro, mi ayuda te resulta muy valiosa – dijo en voz alta para nadie más que él comenzando a quitarse el caluroso disfraz, deslizando los brazos por los orificios y abriéndose paso por entre la lechuga y el pan, las cajas a su alrededor no ayudaban en nada – nadie pensaría que fui obligado – lentamente iba girando para salir más cómodamente del disfraz – queridísima y manipuladora pri…

Fue un fugaz momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero bastó para reconocerse.

El chico se inclinó rápidamente intentando fusionarse con el traje que acababa de quitarse, esperando por todas las constelaciones del universo que ella no lo hubiera visto bien.

-Así que ¿eras tú quien se escondía aquí? – Tomoyo se acercó lo suficiente para tirar del disfraz.

El chico solo sintió como, lo que había sido su segunda piel, se deslizaba por encima de su cuerpo, haciendo fricción con la tela negra que usaba de vestimenta.

La amatista estaba molesta, debía admitirlo, parte de ella se sentía traicionada y la otra parte aliviada de al fin estar encarando a su _"amigo"_, pero aún con todo y eso, una fibra de sensibilidad fue tocada en su interior. El sujeto frente a ella hacía un vano empeño por esconderse cubriéndose el rostro con las manos como un niño asustado que intenta evadir el regaño por su más grande travesura.

Irremediablemente tierno.

Tomoyo se regañó internamente con el solo pensamiento.

Resopló intentando controlar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y seguidamente guio las manos del chico hacia abajo dejando su rostro al descubierto, él no puso resistencia pero evitó el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la nívea con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – pensé que éramos amigos.

-… – intentó decir algo pero nada salió de su boca más que un chirrido que lo hizo sentir aún más tonto y apenado.

Daidoji notó entonces el pequeño distorsionador de voz que él llevaba al cuello como un collar. Sin pensarlo un poco se atrevió a quitarlo rápidamente, provocando con el roce de su mano en la piel de él un pequeño sobresalto que ella no pudo dejar de notar.

-¿En serio no dirás nada? – siguió Tomoyo intentando controlar el volumen de su voz.

La amatista esperó por una respuesta, pero su acompañante parecía incapaz de moverse, se notaba tenso y en su rostro evidentemente rojo pese a la mala iluminación del lugar, había culpabilidad y pena.

Se puso en pie y le dio la espalda con la vacilante intensión de irse, tal vez si le daba un par de días conseguiría las respuestas que quería y no le serían tan amargas como presentía, serían en ese momento.

-Lo siento – logró decir el chico al notar el primer paso de ella hacia la salida – no supe como detenerme.

-Era sencillo, lo pregunté muchas veces – dijo ella sintiendo como un gran peso dejaba su cuerpo con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz real finalmente – lo pedí muchas veces.

-No era sencillo – contradijo él en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Por qué? – repuso Tomoyo girándose de nuevo, él seguía inclinado en la misma posición.

-Temía que te molestaras conmigo.

-¿Y pensaste que entre más tiempo lo ocultaras menos me enojaría? – preguntó Daidoji elevando sin querer la voz.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose diminuto y culpable, sabía que merecía la exasperación y disgusto de la amatista. La chica estaba en todo su derecho y él era responsable, completamente, pero no dejaba de desear con todo su ser que fuera solo una pesadilla.

La chica estaba ya a un palmo de la puerta para cuando él reaccionó y pudo ponerse en pie pese a la réplica de su cuerpo.

-Tomoyo – la llamó – puedo explicarlo.

-Justo ahora yo no quiero verte – repuso la amatista tomando valor, sabía que si se giraba y lo encaraba sería incapaz de irse – me siento traicionada, yo incluso te hablé de esto, de mi problema con Frank y tú solo fingiste no saberlo, ¿estabas jugando conmigo?

-Claro que no – intentó defenderse – no sabía cómo…

-Te dije mucho y tú no me dijiste nada, me siento un poco tonta – dijo sintiendo sus piernas flaquear al dar un par de pasos.

-Tomoyo – intentó él de nuevo dando el mismo par de pasos pero incapaz de hacerla girar.

-Lo siento Eriol, yo en serio tengo que irme – dijo al tiempo en que abría la puerta.

-Solo quería ser tu amigo – soltó él.

Daidoji se detuvo momentáneamente ante la frase, cerró los ojos con pesar y tomando todo el coraje del que era poseedora siguió su camino. Sabía que era lo mejor, esperar un poco y enfriar la cabeza antes de volver a enfrentar a su "amigo".

-o-

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas y de vez en cuando un sonido gracioso surgía de su nariz. Sus manos en puño sujetando un par de pañuelos de papel.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Sakura por décima vez – ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?

-Ese chico idiota – soltó Lee golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho – cuando lo vea juro que…

Ela de nuevo ahí, buscando consuelo en sus castaños amigos, en quienes más confiaba y sabían todo lo referente a la situación, llorar era un problema pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a ellos así que, ¿qué más daba un día más de llanto?

-Syaoran, es de Eriol de quien hablamos – le recordó la esmeralda – no puedo creerlo.

-Aun así puedo golpearlo, no tengo problema con eso – repuso él complacido con la idea.

-No lo sabías ¿o sí Syaoran? – cuestionó la amatista secando sus ojos con la punta del pañuelo.

-Tommy, en serio lo golpearé – repuso el chino.

-Por otra parte, ¿es bueno cierto? – preguntó Kinomoto – quiero decir, tu amigo ya es tu amigo que fingía ser otra persona – intentó pensando bien que decir – así que serán más amigos y…

-Y tú le gustas – completó Lee.

-Syaoran – dijo Daidoji en tono de no bromees pero igual sonrojándose débilmente.

-Es la verdad – se defendió el chico – y yendo un poco más allá, tu siempre le has gustado.

-Eso no es cierto – soltó la amatista un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba – antes ni siquiera hablábamos.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que le gustabas desde hace… uff – objetó él – siempre lo encontraba viéndote, era divertido hacérselo notar y siempre decía que era involuntario.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me mintió – contradijo la amatista – me hizo confiar en él de dos formas diferentes y me engañó por igual.

-Poniéndolo de ese modo, no se nos hace fácil ayudarlo – resopló el castaño – tendré que golpearlo.

-Creo que él solo tendrá que ayudarse – opinó Sakura, después volteó hacia Syaoran y tomándolo de la oreja agregó – y tú no vas a golpearlo ¿entiendes?

-Ya Saku, solo un golpecito, nada del otro mundo – soltó el chico inclinándose por el dolor – solo para que entienda que estuvo mal.

-o-

Pero, el par de días que Daidoji creía necesitar para buscar respuestas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no fueron suficientes.

Tomoyo se sentía incapaz de enfrentar al chico, con la sola idea su pulso se aceleraba, se sentía nerviosa y molesta y en su discurso mental se quedaba sin palabras al imaginar estar frente a él. La amatista sabía que el chico se encontraba en una situación similar, en las ocasiones que llegaban a cruzarse en la escuela él parecía de pronto congelado, nervioso a la espera, moviendo las manos de un lado al otro, evitando su mirada y cambiando repentinamente el rumbo de sus pisadas.

Cada tanto Sakura intentaba animarla para que diera el primer paso (-solo ve al teatro – le decía) pero, aun que ella quería hacerlo, _algo_ simplemente la frenaba. Syaoran por otro lado, la alentaba a "castigarlo con su indiferencia" (-Es un consentido, se lo merece – decía cada vez – no importa que tanto le gustes y que tanto más te guste a ti, solo ignóralo). Como dato extra, Sakura siempre jalaba de la oreja del chino por dar tales consejos.

-¿De nuevo por aquí?, dime linda ¿hoy si querrás el especial del día? – preguntó la dependienta de Taste con su sonrisa radiante – sushi con pan integral.

Daidoji había vacilado mucho para llegar al local, pensando una y otra vez si era lo correcto. Ese día, ese domingo, la castaña le había ayudado sin pensar, escondiéndola en la bodega hasta que _Frank_ llegara y pescarlo _in fraganti_. Pero repentinamente había salido casi corriendo sin decir nada, sin agradecer ni volver la vista atrás, definitivamente necesitaba dar una explicación y pedir disculpas.

-¿Quieres decir un sándwich de sushi? – preguntó la amatista sin poderse contener.

-Así es, delicioso y nutritivo – exclamó la emocionada chica – incluye bebida.

-Ehm sí, sobre el otro día yo…

-No tienes que decir nada – la interrumpió ella invitándola a sentarse en la misma mesa que la vez anterior – sé que estás molesta y tienes todo el derecho del mundo por estarlo pero…

-¿Pero? – apuró la nívea a la expectativa.

-Pues eso, pero… – dijo la castaña – pero esto, pero aquello, pero tu querías conocerlo sin el disfraz, pero él intentaba ocultarse, pero ninguno de los dos supo que decir, pero tu tenías que irte, pero él se lo merece… pero aún queda algo pendiente.

-Si causé problemas, lo siento – repuso Daidoji inclinando ligeramente la cabeza – no era mi intención.

-Descuida, esto es divertido – dijo la chica agitando la mano como espantando moscas – el querer poner un poco de misterio está bien, pero esto le enseñará a mi querido primo que no aplica en todos los aspectos de la vida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso, hubiera sido mucho más fácil pararse frente a ti y presentarse – explicó la castaña jugando con su pelo – pero no, tenía que ponerse un disfraz y de alguna u otra forma arreglárselas para que confiaras en él, ese chico en serio.

-Me refería a _tu querido primo_ – repuso la amatista.

-Ah eso, sí, somos primos – confirmó ella – Nakuru, por cierto – se presentó y estiró la mano para estrecharla con la amatista.

-¿Syaoran…

-Del otro lado de su familia – dijo ella adivinando la pregunta.

-Comprendo – dijo sintiéndose un poco más apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglará – soltó la castaña como leyendo un fugaz pensamiento de la nívea – no importa que tan difícil sea, él siempre encuentra la nota perfecta para completar su armonía.

-o-

Por fin sola.

Durante toda el día sus queridos amigos habían estado fastidiándola sobre hacer esto o aquello, dar el primer paso e ignorar, intentando descifrar qué era lo que planeaba, si sucumbiría a la tentación o resistiría como monje budista.

Así que, al sonar aquella campanada que la dejaba en libertad, Salió volando de nuevo sabiendo perfectamente que si se demoraba un solo segundo el par de castaños aparecerían a cada costado suyo y no podría quitárselos hasta pasada la cena.

En esos momentos, era mejor estar sola. Solo ella con sus pensamientos en el parque que tan bien conocía, con sus banquillas, el árbol torcido, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a las mismas palomas de siempre y los niños riendo y aplaudiendo a… un sándwich.

-No es cierto – se dijo la amatista quedando congelada ante la visión.

Un sándwich que baila.

Continuará...

.-.

Lo sé, había prometido que sería el final pero quedó muy largo.

Así que disfruten este que el próximo se está trabajando.

Pd. Creo que era obvio para todos quien era _Frank el Sándwich_ (sorpresa!).


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

-No es cierto – se dijo la amatista quedando congelada ante la visión.

Un sándwich que baila… bailando para una pequeña congregación de espectadores siguiendo el son de una música alegre que provenía de alguna parte en su interior.

Daidoji no podía creerlo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a volver como Frank?, ¿realmente estaba jugando?

El sándwich terminó de bailar y comenzó a repartir su propaganda, todos los observadores recibían un panfleto y entonces, la vio a ella, rítmicamente se acercó y le tendió uno.

La amatista vio el papel que le ofrecía, idéntico a aquel primero que recibiera meses atrás.

-En serio tu… ¿por qué lo haces? – le gritó sin poder contenerse más, los aún presentes observaban más interesados que en el baile anterior – ¿No has terminado de jugar conmigo o es acaso que ese disfraz es tan cómodo que prefieres vivir ahí dentro por siempre? – Involuntariamente imaginaba la expresión del chico, tal vez un poco de dolor en sus ojos zafiro, bajó lentamente el panfleto, se notaba nervioso – es porque te da valor cierto, porque de otra manera nunca me hubieras dicho que te gusto ni te habrías atrevido a besarme.

-Tomoyo – llamó alguien a su espalda.

Daidoji quedó petrificada al escuchar su nombre, lentamente giró para encontrarse frente a frente con quien se suponía debía estar dentro del disfraz en esos momentos. Para comprobarlo, la chica alternó su vista entre uno y otro individuo. Primero, el vestido de sándwich, era el disfraz, era el panfleto, obviamente era Frank. Segundo, el chico de ojos azules que llevaba aún el uniforme escolar.

Los espectadores a la espera.

-¿Có… cómo…

-Nakuru contrató a alguien – explicó sintiéndose un poco cohibido pero no rehuyendo la mirada amatista – esperaba encontrarte antes que tú a… ella.

Tomoyo volvió la vista hacia la persona vestida de sándwich y la observó detenidamente. Los brazos y piernas eran diferentes en tamaño y proporción, eran obviamente de una chica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tan concentrada había estado en el disfraz que omitió por completo las partes humanas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida – respondió una voz femenina – el primero debió ser divertido, todos aquí lo esperaban.

-No te imaginas cuanto – dejó salir Tomoyo apretando los dientes.

La chica hizo una inclinación más y se dispuso a seguir su camino tras acomodar su bolso al hombro.

-Espera – la llamó Eriol apresurándose a darle alcance, ella ni se inmutó – antes querías que hablara contigo – le recordó pero no tuvo respuesta – curioso, ahora que quiero hablar tu no quieres escuchar, tal vez deba volver a guardar silencio.

Daidoji se paró en seco provocando a su vez que el chico chocara con ella, solo un leve empujón que le obligó a dar un paso forzado mientras él la tomaba por los hombros para evitar más movimiento, quedaron en esa posición solo lo justo para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el oji-azul y ella pudo ser consciente de su cercanía.

Era cierto, debía admitirlo, ella deseaba poder hablar "normalmente" con su "amigo", ¿por qué rehusarse ahora? Además, también quería esa explicación, ese lado de la historia, deseaba saber sus motivos y no, no es que extrañara de una u otra forma a sus amigos, amigo… amigos (como fuera), para nada.

-Adelante – dijo la amatista girándose para encararlo y sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su tranquilidad habitual volvía a ella – habla.

Retuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos, como desafiándose mutuamente, finalmente el inglés la desvió, parecía divertido (para molestia (un poco) de la nívea) y comenzó a caminar invitándola, con un gesto, a acompañarlo.

-Yo diría que el destino es caprichoso – dijo el chico como comentando el clima.

-¿Destino? Tu planeaste todo esto, ¿cómo podría ser eso destino? – preguntó la amatista.

-Yo no lo planeé – repuso el oji-azul defendiéndose – para nada.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo fue una gran coincidencia?

-Coincidencia no, inevitable – corrigió Eriol.

Ambos seguían caminando con la vista al frente.

-Entonces crees en el destino – dijo la amatista y no era pregunta.

El chico asintió.

-El destino es inevitable – explicó él tranquilamente – tal vez puedas esquivarlo o burlarte de él por un tiempo, pero al final siempre llega.

-Entonces ser Frank era tu destino – observó la nívea – ser un sándwich que baila.

Tomoyo pudo ver por reojo como el chico asentía a la vez que daba una sonrisa fugaz.

-Bueno, tenía el disfraz, nadie me reconocía, podía hacer todo el ridículo que quisiera y no pasaría nada – intentó explicarse moviendo un poco las manos para resaltar el "todo" – solo me dejé llevar y supongo que la gente lo encontró divertido, incluso tú. Te pareció tan divertido que hasta recibiste mi panfleto.

-Panfletos – corrigió ella – fueron muchos.

-Entonces me di cuenta de que tú tampoco me reconocías y bueno – el inglés hizo una pequeña pausa intentando pensar como continuar – fue agradable.

-¿Qué no te reconociera?

-Que no me rechazaras – corrigió bajando involuntariamente el tono de su voz, para ese momento habían alcanzado ya la banquilla que acostumbraban ocupar, Eriol se sentó sin pensarlo y Tomoyo lo imitó tras un segundo de duda – supongo que después de confirmar que no sabías quién era no pude evitar seguir apareciendo frente a ti. Pensé que podríamos ser amigos y después de un tiempo me quitaría el disfraz y… seguiríamos siendo amigos, un plan perfecto.

-Excepto que nunca quisiste quitarte el disfraz – observó ella.

Eriol asintió dándole la razón.

-Cada día se hacía más difícil – intentó explicarse – cada vez que lo pedías yo deseaba salir pero temía que al verme dijeras algo como: -Tú ¿en serio? Tal vez en otra vida.

-¿Por qué diría algo así?

Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, el chico parecía avergonzado y sofocado.

-El problema se agravó cuando apareciste en mi teatro a devolver las partituras – siguió relatando él desviando momentáneamente la pregunta – cuando ibas a refugiarte y de pronto comenzaste a conversar conmigo. Sé que generalmente ibas triste por mi culpa… porque Frank no hablaba contigo o porque no quería mostrarse tal cual… yo solo deseaba consolarte pero también sabía que entre más me acercara más te molestarías cuando lo supieras.

-Pudiste decirlo al instante y no hubiera sucedido nada – insistió ella.

-¿En serio no hubiera sucedido nada? – preguntó Hiraguizawa.

Daidoji lo pensó entonces, ¿qué habría sucedido si Frank de pronto se hubiera quitado el disfraz dejando al descubierto al chico inglés? La amatista podía sentir el peso de la mirada oji-azul sobre ella pero, en esa ocasión no pudo devolverla.

-No lo sé – reconoció al fin.

-Después de esa primera visita al teatro supuse que no volverías más – siguió contando él – pero un día, de pronto ahí estabas y otro día también, así que yo solo tuve esta tonta idea: si solo pudiera suplantar a Frank, si pudiera hacer que de alguna u otra forma quisieras hablar más conmigo, si fuera yo quien te hiciera reír y enojar. Solo había un pequeño problema y ese era Frank. Quería hacerlo desaparecer, pero no sabía cómo.

-Y ¿el que Frank me dijera que le gusto e intentara besarme haría más fácil que lo desaparecieras? – cuestionó la amatista.

El joven hiperventiló al instante e intentó ocultarlo con una mano.

-Hay una excelente razón para eso – logró decir más claro de lo que pensó.

-Y es…

-Yo apenas y podía hablarte, tal vez con mucho esfuerzo podría ser tu amigo – comenzó él sin apartar aún la mano de su rostro – pero como Frank podía decirte todo lo que no podía sin el disfraz.

Daidoji sabía que sus mejillas habían tomado un poco de color y se alegraba de que el chico estuviera entretenido intentando ocultar el propio.

-Así que querías decir y hacer todo eso y después planeabas desaparecer – dedujo la amatista – ¿porqué no solo mostrarte?

-Pensé… que de todas las personas del mundo era yo el último que deseabas que fuera – explicó Eriol y de pronto el dolor que minutos antes Daidoji imaginó en los ojos zafiros apareció con un inusual brillo.

-Lo haces sonar como si te odiara o algo así – repuso la amatista frunciendo levemente el ceño – también parece que realmente querías que fueramos amigos pero tú nunca intentaste acercarte a mí.

-Te equivocas, a veces yo te veía en la escuela o con Sakura y Syaoran y en serio quería hablarte pero me era imposible. Otras veces, cuando te veía acercarte hacia nosotros buscaba un pretexto para irme lo antes posible y no toparme contigo – reconoció él recordando algunas ocasiones significativas – pero, entonces un día, de casualidad te vi caminando por el parque, de regreso a casa y yo solo… caminé detrás de ti, en mi retorcida mente sentí que estaba acompañándote y sin darme cuenta se hizo rutinario, incluso cuando las horas de coro se prolongaban, esperaba en el parque para poder acompañarte a lo lejos, sin que me vieras.

-El ninja acosador – soltó en un susurro más para sí que para él – sigo sin entender por qué…

-Tenías razón, hace un momento – dijo el oji-azul con la vista al frente e intentando ocultar su rubor – el disfraz me daba valor – explicó – resulta que… cuando te involucras en el panorama soy un poco muy cobarde, yo solo no pude evitarlo… si volvías a rechazarme yo…

-¿Por qué insistes en que te rechazaría? – lo interrumpió casi bruscamente – nunca te he rechazado.

Armándose de todo el valor del que era poseedor, el oji-azul la miró fijamente solo para intentar descubrir si lo que acababa de decir era sincero. Daidoji pudo presentirlo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? – preguntó al final de su minuciosa investigación.

-¿Recordar qué? – quiso saber ella.

-Wow, realmente no lo recuerdas – afirmó él y de pronto parecía acongojado y un poco fuera de lugar, como si alguien de pronto le hubiera dicho que los gatos son realmente alienes en cubierto.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? – volvió a preguntar la amatista intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, para ese momento sabía que el chico se volvería a ir por la tangente si sonaba exaltada y molesta, igual que un cachorro que comienza a tenerte confianza – ¿podrías solo explicármelo?

-Ok yo… – resopló y se dejó inundar por sus recuerdos, dolorosos y humillantes recuerdos – la primera vez fue en el jardín de niños, jugábamos con plastilina y tu tenías un lindo color así que comenzamos a jugar juntos, hasta que me viste y comenzaste a llorar, la profesora pensó que no querías compartir pero tú – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento – me señalaste y dijiste que mis ojos eran raros y te daban miedo.

-¿Cómo? – soltó la chica sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿cuándo había pasado eso?

-Después de eso, los niños me rehuyeron un poco porque mis ojos eran diferentes y temían que pudiera hechizarlos si me les quedaba viendo o algo así – Eriol lo dijo rápido e intentando sonar como si no tuviera importancia porque ya no la tenía. Había tenido importancia y mucha cuando pequeño y nadie quería jugar más con él e incluso rehuían su mirada pero no más, de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

Daidoji por su parte estaba un poco sorprendida, recordaba algo sobre la leyenda urbana de los misteriosos ojos de Hiraguizawa pero nunca imaginó que había sido justo ella quién iniciara con tal rumor.

-Yo lo… siento – logró decir la amatista un poco apenada – en serio creo que tus ojos son lindos.

-Antes no lo eran. – murmuró Eriol – Hasta tercer grado los niños seguían sin quererme en sus equipos, recuerdo que el profesor nos dio una clase especial para que supiéramos que hay más culturas en el mundo aparte de la oriental.

-Recuerdo esa clase.

-La segunda vez fue en sexto grado – siguió Eriol listo para otro recuerdo doloroso – justo antes de las vacaciones todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de verano que darías. Durante días y días solo se hablaba de eso, supongo que también estaba un poco emocionado, pero para el último día de clases me di cuenta de que fui el único no invitado del curso. – se pausó un poco, recordar ese día siempre había sido doloroso para él – Supuse que seguía dándote miedo y por eso no me querías cerca.

-Claro que no Eriol yo en serio, en serio creí que irías a Inglaterra de vacaciones – intentó explicar ella, porque sí, recordaba la fiesta y realmente, realmente había creído que el chico no estaría en el país.

-Bueno, cuando volví a casa ese día rogué a mis padres para que fuéramos a Inglaterra así que… – Eriol prefirió omitir la parte del llanto en su petición por no quedarse en Japón durante ese verano, no era necesario verse tan patético delante de ella – fue un buen verano, el abuelo me llevó a pescar. Y al volver a clase todos hablaban de la fiesta, también debió ser buena.

-Cuánto lo siento, en serio pensé que no estarías – intentó excusarse ella.

-Y la tercera vez – volvió a pausarse, a punto de confesar su más grande secreto, algo que nadie más que él y solo él sabía, respiró profundamente un par de veces – ¿recuerdas hace un par de años que comenzó a ponerse muy de moda eso de mandarte notas y cartas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – respondió ella reviviendo el inicio de la lluvia de cartas y obsequios de "admiradores".

-Fue un poco extraño, de pronto todo el mundo (chicas incluidas) querían enviarte algo y supongo que el hecho de que decidieras responder en persona esas declaraciones aceptando o regresando las cartas te hizo más popular.

-Solo pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer – explicó Tomoyo – ya que se habían tomado la molestia de hacer algo por mí.

-Creo que en el fondo yo quería que regresaras mi carta para tener un pretexto para hablar contigo y por eso envié una – Daidoji volteó a verlo instintivamente y tan rápido que sintió un tirón en el cuello, Eriol por su parte veía el suelo – pero la encontré rota en un basurero y después de eso ya no quise seguir intentando, tres veces eran suficientes.

-Yo no recibí una carta tuya – dijo la amatista completamente convencida – no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Pues lo hice – repuso Eriol armándose de volar para devolverle la mirada.

-Creo que lo recordaría – observó Tomoyo – además nunca tiraría una carta, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Porque era mía – respondió él sin chistar – y no era romántica – agregó intentando darle su importancia y sonrojándose involuntariamente.

-Eriol créeme, si hubiera recibido una carta tuya lo recordaría – dijo Tomoyo con toda sinceridad.

-Está bien si lo olvidaste, no me molesta – dijo desviando la mirada.

Daidoji se acercó un poco a él y con una mano en su rostro lo obligó a volverse a ella.

-No lo olvidaría y no te odio, nunca te e odiado – le dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos para no dejar dudas – tal vez solo no estábamos destinados a coincidir… hasta ahora.

-¿En serio no la recibiste? – la amatista negó con la cabeza – Entonces…

-Tal vez una de las chicas a las que le gustas pensó que querías hacer una confesión – hipotizó la nívea y dándose cuenta que su mano seguía en el rostro del chico la retiró.

-¿Tan obvio era?

Después de la sorpresa inicial la chica sonrió.

-Dijiste que no era romántica.

-No lo era – confirmó el oji-azul – solo quería disculparme por haberte asustado de niños y si ya no te daba miedo tal vez comenzar a ser amigos.

-¿Por qué deseas tanto ser mi amigo? – Quiso saber ella – quiero decir, es lindo pero…

-¿Raro? – propuso Eriol, ella hizo un gesto con el que daba a entender "un poco" – todo mundo habla de lo gran amiga que eres y yo solo quería un poco de eso.

-Lamento que pasaras por todo eso, desde el jardín de niños – se disculpó Tomoyo y él pudo sentir que era sincera – debiste sentirte mal, solo y triste por mi culpa y lo siento, desearía poder hacer algo para cambiarlo.

-Bueno, si ya no estás molesta por lo de Frank…

-Oh, aún estoy molesta por lo de Frank – repuso ella con sarcasmo – si hubiera cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer – ambos sonrieron con complicidad – podemos comenzar a ser amigos ahora.

-Genial – Aceptó Eriol, después desvió un poco la vista – aunque ¿sabes? Yo… – Daidoji lo vio dudar un momento para después girar hacia ella con cierto nerviosismo pero decisión en la mirada – no sé si quiera ser solo tu amigo por mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron estáticos viéndose uno al otro por unos segundos. Tomoyo no sabía si se había sonrojado de nuevo, durante toda la charla el color había ido y venido de sus mejillas una y otra vez que supuso que tendría un color rojizo permanente, lo mismo pensaba Eriol.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas ¿lo sabías? – le dijo la amatista.

-¿Una buena?

-Supongo que lo averiguaré – repuso ella terminando por sonreír de nuevo intentando camuflajear el mismo nerviosismo pero decisión que él un momento atrás – y eso es bueno porque tampoco quiero que seas solo mi amigo por mucho tiempo.

Daidoji pudo ver como el chico se relajaba un poco y su nerviosismo disminuía, fue entonces cuando notó lo acelerado de su propio corazón e intentó regularlo respirando despacio. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero uno cómodo en el que, disfrutando la presencia del otro lograban recuperar su paz interna personal.

-Dime ¿qué harías si te besara ahora? – preguntó Eriol bastante menos nervioso que minutos antes.

-Seguramente te vería correr como si tu alma dependiera de ello – respondió ella con la misma tranquilidad.

-Sí, seguramente harías eso.

Después de un rato, cuando el sol comenzaba a tornarse rojo en la distancia, emprendieron el camino a través del parque y por primera vez caminaron juntos más allá de esa extensión verdosa hablando, bromeando y guardando silencio cada tanto.

-Dime algo – le pidió Daidoji cuando estaban a la altura de su casa – ¿Syaoran sabe que eres Frank?

-Él lo supo cuando les dijiste que no como cosas naranjas, le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura – respondió el oji-azul – pero después de eso siempre estaba insistiendo y molestando para que te lo dijera, siempre decía cosas de sándwich cuando estábamos los dos cerca.

-¿Era por eso? Pensé que solo intentaba molestarme – repuso la amatista.

-Intentaba molestarme a mí – aceptó el chico – también se hizo experto en hacer Photoshop de sándwiches contigo y mandarlos a todas mis cuentas y correos.

/

Tomoyo pronto descubrió que la personalidad debajo de Frank era prácticamente fiel sin el disfraz, tal vez Frank era un poco más atrevido, pero eliminando ese pequeño detalle todo lo demás seguía ahí. Eriol era un bromista formal, algo así como un guasón combinado con Sherlock Holmes, su burlesco sentido del humor rayaba en lo intelectual, lograba que las personas (Syaoran principalmente) cayeran en sus bromas como si ellos mismos quisieran. Por otro lado, si algo no salía como él quería o lo había planeado hacía rabietas digno de un niño de cinco años y era entonces cuando solo el helado podía calmarlo, uno o dos litros dependiendo del nivel de rabietismo.

-Así que eras tú quien se ocultaba bajo el pan – dijo el heladero cuando se lo confesaron y barrió al chico de arriba a abajo con la mirada – supongo que no veré al sándwich bailar como Beyonce.

-Se lo diré al nuevo Frank – prometió el oji-azul.

Pero su amistad con Eriol no iba sola, debía incluir (y no con desagrado alguno) a Nakuru y al gato Spy.

-un gato negro y malhumorado que solo quiere a Eriol – dijo Lee cuando el nombre del minino se mencionó por primera vez – ya lo verás, ni siquiera dejará que lo acaricies.

Pese a las advertencias del chino (no te acerques a él, no lo mires a los ojos y hagas lo que hagas no lo levantes del suelo con las manos), en la segunda ocasión en que vio al minimo en Taste, se acercó a ella y acomodado en su regazo dejó que le acariciara la cabeza, el lomo y hasta detrás de las orejas.

-Le gustas, eso es nuevo – le dijo Nakuru – generalmente se aleja de las personas y corre a refugiarse con Eriol, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

-Nakuru – protestó el susodicho evidentemente abochornado.

-No sabía que era un secreto – se defendió la castaña – ¿era un secreto? – le preguntó directo a Tomoyo.

-No volveremos a venir aquí, lo prometo – dijo Eriol detrás de la barra.

-¿Quién me ayudará a cortar los jitomates? – soltó la chica alarmada.

-Contrata a alguien – exclamó el oji-azul en su camino al almacén.

-Este chico en serio – Nakuru dejó caer los brazos en modo resignado – creo que aún teme tu rechazo, así que serás tú quien lo invite a salir.

-Sin presiones ¿cierto? – dijo la amatista.

-Bueno, ya llevan casi cuatro meses así – calculó Nakuru – sin contar su tiempo con mi gran amigo Frank.

-Dime, ¿qué apuesta hicieron para hacer de Frank? – preguntó la nivea para intentar cambiar el tema.

-Oh, le comenté que quería abrir un local de comida y él dijo que si lo hacía se vestiría de botarga – respondió la chica con brillo de malicia en los ojos – supongo que pensó que con el chelo y la sinfónica no tendría tiempo, pero lo hice.

-¿Solo por molestarlo?

-Claro, no se te ofrece la oportunidad de ridiculizar a Eriol Hiraguizawa todos los días, aún que, últimamente contigo aquí es súper fácil – agregó.

-Syaoran, Sakura y tu son de lo peor, me usan para molestarlo – repuso Daidoji.

-El abuelo, nuestros padres y al parecer Spy también – contó Nakuru ayudándose de sus dedos.

-No es cierto – exclamó la chica coloreándose involuntariamente.

-No te avergüences, mejor únete a la diversión – le recomendó ella guiñando un ojo – oh, mira eso Eriol, Spy ya hizo más avances que tú y eso que es su segundo encuentro – gritó la castaña señalando al gato que, en un gesto cariñoso pasaba su rasposa lengua cerca de la mejilla de la morena.

-Eres terrible – soltó el chico viendo la escena.

-¿Me lo dices a mí o a Spy?

-A ambos, ven aquí Spy – llamó el oji-azul pero lejos de ir con él, el gato bostezó y se hizo bolita en el regazo de la chica – eso es tan injusto, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso.

-¿Se lo dices a Spy o a Tommy? – volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-A ambos – los níveos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y es que, últimamente el chico comenzaba a ser más abierto sobre sus sentimientos por ella (cosa que realmente no le molestaba, para nada).

/

La joven heredera de la casa de modas Daidoji caminaba de regreso a su casa tras una agotadora jornada escolar. No necesitaba pensar mucho en el camino, hacía años que lo seguía, la banquilla de la esquina, el árbol torcido, el puente rojo sobre el río, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a sus palomas… podía recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados.

Ojalá hubiera cerrado los ojos en ese momento.

Fueron unas risas las que la sacaron de su estado de ensoñación. Eran un puñado de niños saludando y jugando con la mascota de Taste, Frank el sándwich.

Tomoyo ya no sabía que pensar de ese disfraz, con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar la presencia constante de esa vestimenta plástica y hasta disfrutaba con los divertidos bailes que ofrecía, pero parte de ella seguía recordando los inicios de su amistad con el inglés.

De pronto el sándwich dio un par de vueltas e hizo el famosísimo moonwalk terminándolo con una mano debajo de su sonriente boca y la otra (llena de panfletos) apuntando al aire. Daidoji se unió al coro de risas (era inevitable no reírse) y fue ahí cuando el sándwich pareció notar su presencia, se dirigió hacia ella en una graciosa danza y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia comenzó a hacer el baile del robot. La chica sonreía ante la osadía del sándwich y no dejó de agradecer cuando le ofreció un volante con la información de su establecimiento (TASTE, hogar de Frank el sándwich) con un -50% en su próxima compra.

-Eriol, ¿qué haces ahí? – preguntó la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

La amatista tuvo que esperar a que el sujeto terminara de escribir en el reverso de un panfleto.

-_Hola, soy Frank._

-Sí claro, Frank – dijo en tono sarcástico intentando ver a través de la maya oscura que le servía al chico para ver – ¿Te perdiste o algo?

En esa ocasión el chico sacó el celular y comenzó a escribir. Casi inmediatamente el buzón de mensajes de la amatista le avisó que tenía un texto. Frank le animó con las manos a revisarlo.

-_Eres linda._

-Ok, que amable – Tomoyo intentó mantener su expresión seria y no sucumbir a la tentación de reír – ¿algo más?

El chico levantó un dedo para pedir un segundo, seguidamente carrasqueó una y otra vez más y con su voz de ardilla dijo:

-_Me gustas Tommy._

-Lo sé – repuso la chica conservando la calma – lo que no sé es ¿qué haces ahí dentro? – preguntó aun intentando ver a través de la malla oscura.

-_¿Sales conmigo? _– preguntó con su ardillezca voz.

-No, no pensó salir con un sándwich, aunque sea bueno bailando – respondió Daidoji y casi pierde su semblante cuando el chico adoptó una postura crítica cubriéndose la boca con la mano como si la chica hubiera dicho algo realmente malo y soltando un "iiiii" – pero si te quitas el disfraz y me lo preguntas como una persona normal… no te rechazaría ¿sabes?

-_Eres cruel_ – soltó Frank evidentemente ofendido cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y girándose un poco hasta dejar ver a la chica todos sus ingredientes.

-Ok, nos vemos en Taste – se despidió Tomoyo emprendiendo su camino.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el chico no la veía sonrió para sí. Eriol en verdad era todo un caso.

-_¿Qué? Espera _– gritó el chico dando un fuerte pisotón y comenzando a berrear ante su fallido plan – _Tommy no es justo_ – se apresuró a darle alcance y pensó (lamentándose) que tendría que intentarlo sin el disfraz.

-No puede ser tan difícil, incluso Syaoran se lo pidió a Sakura – comentó la joven amatista como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-_Sakura se lo pidió a Syaoran _– corrigió el chico con voz de ardilla.

-¿Quieres que te lo pida yo? – propuso ella con calma.

_-¡No!_ – gritó la ardilla-sándwich – _solo… necesito un helado_.

-Debo pedirle a Nakuru que no imprima más de estos – comentó Daidoji levantando el panfleto que él le diera minutos antes.

_-Yo_ los encuentro muy útiles – repuso él levantando el montón que llevaba en la mano – _tengo mi provisión personal._

-¿Cuántos tienes? – preguntó un poco alarmada.

-_Ehm, digamos que nuestros nietos sabrán de ellos_ – respondió apresurando el paso.

-Eriol – la joven se apresuró a darle alcance – regresa todos esos panfletos.

_-¿Saldrás conmigo?_ – condicionó él unos pasos por delante de ella.

-Cuando me lo pidas fuera del traje – repitió la amatista.

-_Son varias cajas sabes_ – dijo con la firme intención de no dejarse atrapar.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-_Ya tengo en mente varias cosas para escribirte._

-Eriol – gritó Daidoji alarmada.

-_Tommy_ – imitó Hiraguizawa.

**FIN**

* * *

FIN.

Gracias por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo, en las buenas y malas, en los bloqueos y desbloqueos, entre bromas y seriedades, por dejarnos en favoritos y alertas.

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, dudas y comentarios.

Se despide Boggartt.


End file.
